Confessions of a Point Man
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: WARNING! EROTICA! Arthur is hired to protect Ariadne. The daughter of a disgraced senator from a would-be kidnapper, Mr. Eames.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur is hired to protect Ariadne. The daughter of a disgraced senator from a would-be kidnapper, Mr. Eames. **

**Confessions of a Point Man**

1.

~ Arthur sat behind the wheel of his car and watched the people walk by. The radio was faintly buzzing with the news of the world when he got the inspiration to take notes.

He pulled out of his breast pocket the small, ever so useful notebooks he favored for keeping records in. In the digital age, he was like a caveman when it came to somethings. He liked paper over a computer screens. He favored a ball point pen in black ink over a key board with spell check. He like to write in sharp small cursive writing and keep journals of his ideas. It helped him to keep his thought safe in a world where there were no secrets.

'_Cobb has me meeting with Mr. Richard. The former senator who was impeached under accusations that he took bribes. I saw his house this morning, met with his staff and even got to see the VanGough. I think he needs a lot more security than I can provide if he really is guilty of embezzling billions from the American people._'

Arthur safely tucked his small notebook back into his breast pocket. He wasn't sure if Richard was guilty or not. That wasn't the issue. What mattered to Arthur was if he could protect the man.

Arthur's friend and contact, Dom Cobb had brought him into the former senator's world that morning for a job interview. Cobb had been working as chief of security for years now, but with the added pressure of the senator's misdeeds, Cobb could no longer do the job alone.

~ "I don't know if you read the papers, Arthur." senator Richard said curtly. "But it seems my good fortune has a lot of people suspicious."

Arthur looked over the man he would have to protect. He was tall and well groomed. He had been trained for years in the ways of a consummate politician. Everything about him had no doubt been focused on and perfected.

"See, I've always been lucky in making money. But, some people took this idea that I mislead share holders and used government money to take down competition is more interesting." Richard had said as sat in an expensive leather chair across from the Point Man.

Arthur kept his mouth closed and his opinion to himself.

Cobb looked hopeful that Arthur would be taken on as security and they would be able to work together.

"Senator, there is no one better than Arthur." Cobb said. "He's the best at what he does and I've never known anyone with more discretion."

"Is that true? Can you keep my personal business to yourself?" Richard asked.

"I keep everything to myself." Arthur said coldly.

"Do you think I'm a crook? Do you think I stole money from the American people?" Richard asked sourly.

"It doesn't matter what I think. My opinion of your ethics in not a factor in if I'll take this position." Arthur said.

The disgraced senator looked surprised that Arthur might not _want_ to work for him.

"Well, I hope you will take this job. Mr. Cobb speaks very highly of you and I've come to trust him." Richard said.

"Like I said, I haven't decided yet." Arthur told him.

~ It was a simple meeting. Arthur had just about decided he wouldn't work for the over confident man who clearly was a crook. His house alone was a mansion that showed he had more money than he knew what to do with and clearly loved showing off that fact.

This was a man who stayed in the Hamptons all summer in a large beach house. A man who had bank accounts in non-extradition countries, and who was above the law. Arthur knew he couldn't protect a man like that. How could he protect a man who thought he was invincible?

He was downstairs in the lobby, waiting for the valet to bring his sensible car around when he was captivated by the small painting on display.

It was clearly a VanGough, although it was much smaller than he expected it would be. He carefully approached it and took in the bold, unforgiving brush strokes and bright colors.

"Doesn't exactly go with the decor, does it?" a voice came behind him.

Arthur turned to see a small framed, dark haired young woman carrying a clip board and cell phone in her hands. She looked professional in her tweed dress and simple, classic jewelry. Most likely she was a secretary or personal assistant.

"Well, it's a masterpiece." Arthur said as he went back to looking at the painting.

He appreciated art in every form and hadn't gotten the chance to see a real VanGough in years.

"I think it's terrible. I'm not a fan of his late work. The poor man was descending into madness and people only capitalized on his death. The whole thing is macabre." she said standing next to him and looking over the painting.

"I wouldn't let your boss hear you talk like that." Arthur said with a light smile.

"He knows how I feel." the young woman said with a shrug.

Arthur turned to look at her. Not his normal look of her clothing and appearance. The look he gave everyone to gauge if they were a threat or not, but a _real_ look.

She was uncommonly pretty. Not fashion model pretty, but her looks were exquisite and classical. She appeared to be in her early twenties and her clothing and style barely concealed the carelessness of youth.

"I take it you haven't been working for the senator for very long." Arthur noted and looked over her nice shoes and even nicer jewelry. Nothing on her was low end or fake. She must be paid well.

She rolled her eyes.

"My whole life. I'm Ariadne Richard. I'm his daughter." she said casually.

Arthur kept himself composed.

"Let me guess, you're Arthur. Mr. Cobb's friend come to interview for the security position." she said as her attention was focused on the painting.

"Yes." Arthur said stiffly as he felt a slight twinge of embarrassment at having been caught not knowing Richard even had a daughter and that he almost told her what he really thought of the senator, his tacky house and garish displays of wealth.

"Mr. Cobb speaks very highly of you." she said cooly.

"That's nice." Arthur said just as cooly.

They looked at the painting for several seconds before the valet came to tell him his car was ready.

"It was very nice meeting you, Arthur." Ariadne told him before walking away. Her expensive shoes making a pleasing clicking noise as she left him.

~ Arthur was watching people in his car a few hours later. His hand itching to write something down about Ariadne. He reached for his journal again and scribbled.

'_His daughter seems very intelligent. We discussed art for a little while as I waited for my car._'

He knew he should voice an opinion about the senator, but lost his nerve.

Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"You got the job." Cobb was saying on the other end when Arthur answered the insistent ringing.

"Right." Arthur muttered and watched a family cross the street in front of him.

"Do you not want to work for the senator?" Cobb asked.

"It's fine. I can protect him so long as he is willing to follow the rules." Arthur said.

"Oh it's not him you'll be protecting, Arthur." Cobb laughed.

"Who then?" Arthur asked. He didn't like jokes.

"His daughter. Ariadne Richard is the one you're going to be baby-sitting." Cobb said.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ "I don't like protecting young, available women." Arthur grumbled as he followed Cobb down the servant's hall of senator Richard's summer mansion.

"Why not?" Cobb asked innocently as Arthur looked over the staff preparing dinner. His eyes missing nothing as he observed the cook and her helpers preparing dinner for at least sixty people.

"You know why not. These girls always think it's so romantic to have a bodyguard our age. They always think we're flirting with them and want us to take them to bed the first night." Arthur hissed.

"Not this one. She didn't pick you, her father did." Cobb said. "I think he was worried his daughter might be attracted to her bodyguard, and so he picked the only one she didn't like."

"She doesn't like me? She doesn't even know me." Arthur said feeling offended.

"I think her exact words were: Anyone but the grumpy guy who thinks that hack painter is capable of producing masterpieces." Cobb said airily and opened the doors to the main part of the house.

Arthur felt the breath leave his body.

"She said _that_, did she?" he said.

Cobb gave his friend a little smile.

"Why does she need a bodyguard anyway?" Arthur asked finally. "It's her father that's in trouble here."

"There has been a very real threat against the daughter. The senator's house was compromised a few weeks ago, and last week, he got this sent to his email." Cobb said as the two men were in a seldom used office.

Cobb opened a program on his laptop and showed Arthur a video.

It was of a darkened bedroom. A woman with dark hair was sleeping peacefully in her bed. He squinted his eyes and saw...

"Ariadne?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, someone was able to install a hidden camera in her bedroom. The perpetrator sent the video to the senator showing how close he could get to her. No one on my staff knows how he got in. That's why the sudden move to the summer house. We've no idea who it was. They demanded no money and gave no statements." Cobb said.

"No wonder she was so angry. To find out someone was watching you sleep and God knows what else." Arthur said. Feeling sorry for the snobbish rich girl for the first time.

"She doesn't know. The senator was very clear on that." Cobb said.

"What? She has to know what happening in order to take the threat seriously." Arthur said darkly.

"Under no circumstances is she to be made aware of this breech of security. The senator only wants you to protect her, not scare her." Cobb said.

"She needs to be scared. Someone was in her bedroom, someone no doubt has compromising video of her most private moments-"

"She isn't to know about this." Cobb said harshly.

"Cobb, I can't do this job if I'm going to be keeping her in the dark." Arthur sighed.

"Keeping me in the dark about what?" someone asked.

Arthur and Cobb turned to see Ariadne standing in the doorway of the office. Her normally pretty face pulled into a look of displeasure.

"Miss Richard." Cobb said with a forced smile. "I was just acclimating your new bodyguard to the security systems here."

"I don't need a bodyguard." Ariadne said curtly and stalked to the desk. Arthur noticed Cobb was quick to minimize the video of her sleeping. She placed a stack of opened and sorted mail on the desk and glared at Arthur.

"I thought I said anyone but him." she told Cobb.

"You did. But the decision was your father's." Cobb said as Arthur and Ariadne engaged in a staring contest.

"Why does he think I need a bodyguard?" Ariadne asked.

"One can't be to careful these days, pet." came a loud booming voice from the hallway.

Arthur was taken off guard by the sudden appearance of the senator. He was normally never taken off guard and had to compose himself.

"Daddy, I don't need a baby sitter." she told her father as Arthur looked over the senator in his casual clothing. He still looked camera ready, even in a expensive polo shirt and chinos. Ariadne, likewise, looked ready to go out in public. Her tan, summer slacks were complimented beautifully by a sheer lacy blouse and minimal jewelry. She would look perfect walking along the beach or out to a nice dinner.

"Think of him as your driver then." Richard said brightly. "Don't you have shopping to do later? You and Jordan have a parties to go to this week and I think a new dress is needed."

Arthur felt the bile rise up in his mouth. Shopping. He would be driving this pretty but unpleasant girl around town to local boutiques and waiting as she and her equally shallow girlfriend tried on clothes all day.

Hell. This was hell.

"I have errands to run." Ariadne sighed. "I can drive myself."

"I'll be driving you. I'm a very good driver." Arthur cut in.

"See? He's a very good driver." the senator offered as Ariadne glared at Arthur again.

"Daddy, I can certainly drive myself downtown." she sighed.

"Arthur will drive you and Jordan. That's my final word on the matter." the senator said.

"No." Ariadne told him. "I'm not Paris Hilton for God sake. I don't go out and drink or do drugs or make sex tapes. I don't need you to hire a handler for me."

"He isn't a handler." Cobb interjected.

"Ariadne-" her father sighed.

"I'm going out on my own today." Ariadne interrupted.

"Miss Richard." Arthur said with such authority, even the senator stopped talking. Ariadne looked at him in surprise.

"You need me to stay with you. There's been a threat against your life and we have to take it seriously." Arthur told her as he met her in the eye and saw her rebellion turn to fear.

"Arthur." Cobb hissed.

"What?" Ariadne asked.

Arthur opened the program on the laptop. The video of her sleeping came on and Ariadne watched in horror.

"Now see here!" the senator barked.

"Someone was in your room last week and sent this to your father as a threat. Someone was able to get close enough to you to put a camera in your bedroom and show us that they can hurt you. That's why you were moved to the summer house so early in the season, and why I'm here." Arthur said and watched her expression turn to horror.

"Now see here! Cobb, I said she wasn't to know!" Richard barked at his chief of security.

"She needs to know." Arthur told him. He turned to Ariadne. "The threat is real. I know you don't like it, but you are in danger."

"You are fired!" Richard growled at Arthur who only glanced at the senator and then looked back at his daughter.

"No, he's not." Ariadne said meekly as she looked at the video. Her eyes wide and scared.

She finally turned to her father.

"You should have told me." she whispered darkly.

Arthur said nothing and Cobb looked worried as she looked at her new bodyguard.

"You're not fired." she said humbly. "Will you please look over my bedroom now and make certain there are no surveillance there?"

"Alright." he said as gently as he knew how and followed her upstairs.

~ Ariadne's bedroom was clearly done by a professional decorator. Only a few elegantly framed family pictures showed it was a personal space. Otherwise, it was like the show room of a decorating magazine.

"Sorry about the mess." she said quickly as she hurriedly picked up a few books from her nightstand, a pair of shoes off the floor and neatly put away her hair brush and makeup case.

She then noticed a few dirty clothes was left out near the closet, and was quick to hide them.

"Not a problem." he said as he looked over her bookcase. He carefully picked up each nicknack and looked for the pin prick hole of a camera lens.

"Any new, unexplained items in your bedroom? Something the decorator may have put here?" he asked at last as he looked at the spines of her books and finally the frames of her pictures.

"Not really." she said as she smoothed out her bed covers and tried to tidy her room more.

"Not really, or no?" Arthur asked. He picked up a small scale English Phone booth and looked it over. He opened it to reveal that was where Ariadne hid cash and other valuables.

"No." she said in an irritated tone. "And that's private." she added to the small phone booth he was looking over.

"You asked me to make sure you weren't being spied on, that's what I'm doing." he told her.

"Well, keep in mind this is my bedroom. If I tell you not to look at something, don't look." she snapped.

"I don't care what you tell me, Miss Richard, if I feel there is a security threat, I'm going to investigate. I don't care about old love letters, embarrassing dirty laundry or where you keep your sex toys." he said.

"I don't-" she started to say and her face went red.

Arthur felt a trickle of amusement as she covered her mouth and turned away from him.

"So everything in here is something you've had for a while?" he asked doubtfully.

"The decorators put in new lamps. I broke my old one last summer." she sighed.

"Doing what?" Arthur asked as he looked over the pretty, translucent blue of the lamp base.

"Not important." she told him.

"Doing what?" he asked again as he inspected it and finally found what he was looking for.

"I was with my boyfriend." she said cattily. "He knocked it over."

"Do you often have your boyfriend over night?" Arthur asked as he took out a pocket knife and pulled free a small listening device hidden in the base of the lamp. A small receiver led him to the camera tucked neatly near the light bulb.

"Jealous?" she asked as she didn't see what he pulled out.

"Not hardly." Arthur laughed. "Only you may want to not have any friends over for a while."

He showed her the hidden camera and listening device he had pulled from the lamp and watched her face fall in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ "Cobb, what was the one thing I told your man not to say to my Ari?" the senator barked at his head of security.

Cobb tried to explain.

"Sir, he's doing what he feels is best. He's found more devices in her room and is going through the rest of the house right now." Cobb said worriedly.

"My daughter is upset by this mess, Cobb. I don't care how highly recommended he is, he's thrown this house into an uproar!" Richard growled.

"Sir, if you want her to be safe, we have to do what Arthur says. Who knows how long they've been watching her." Cobb said sadly.

~ Arthur stood perfectly balanced on a barstool that he had place on the kitchen countertop. The ceilings in the kitchen were so high up, and while the plump cook watched, he carefully unscrewed a light bulb. He had an feeling about light fixtures in the house hiding cameras and microphones. So far, he had found over thirty of them in various rooms.

"Ah." he whispered as he pulled out the small camera and listening device.

"Someone was watching _me_?" the cook exclaimed.

"Afraid so." Arthur grumbled as he pulled out the wires and made the device go dead.

"Can you find out who put all this in, sir?" one of the male servants asked him. He was a younger man, one who had eagerly helped Arthur in collecting the cameras from lamps, chandeliers and other light fixtures.

"I can try." Arthur said and tossed the latest find into the paper bag the youth was carrying with all the others.

"Did you really guard the president?" the cook asked as they watched Arthur nimbly climb down off the bar stool, and land, cat like on the floor.

"The former first lady." Arthur corrected as he rolled down the sleeves of his dress shirt and put his jacket back on.

"Which one?" the cook asked hopefully.

"Mrs. Winter." Arthur sighed and wished he was back in that peaceful home of the late Mrs. Winter. It was a cozy detail of driving the older woman to the park every day. Driving her to speaking engagements and little else.

"Oh, I loved her. Her husband was a lovely man, but she was such a lady." the cook exclaimed.

"Yes, she was." Arthur agreed.

"Such a shame about the cancer she had."

Arthur said nothing. He respected Mrs. Winter too much to say how sick she was in the end. How the cancer had spread and she needed 24 hour a day nursing. How she wanted him bring her a breakfast try and the two of them would play cards until she was too sick to do that anymore.

"She's asking for him." a maid was saying and broke Arthur out of his memories.

"Who is, Jenny?" the cook barked at the young maid.

"Ariadne." Jenny panted. "She's in a state and asking for him. I forgot your name, sir."

"It's Arthur. Where is she?" Arthur asked and Jenny nodded and held a stitch in her side from the obvious running she had been doing.

"She's in her dark room. Her father had it built for her and you need a special key to get in it. She says its the only place that's safe."

~ Arthur had trouble finding the dark room. In the end, he logically found it by spotting the red light bulb over a little door. Indicating someone was working in there and not to open the door or risk over exposing delicate film and paper.

Arthur knocked gently and called Ariadne's name.

The red light bulb snapped off and the little door opened.

"Come in." she said.

"I didn't think anyone still used film these days." Arthur said as he stepped into what was most likely an extra bathroom that was converted into darkroom for photography.

"Digital is fine for the average person." Ariadne said as she carefully pulled an 8x10 black and white picture out of the tray of solution and hung it to dry. "Personally, I like the process."

"Nothing wrong with being old fashioned." Arthur said as he looked at her pictures that were hanging on the line. Mostly they were nature photography. Black and white close ups of trees, bugs and grass. The kind of school girl art photography he had seen a dozen times.

"It's the only place in this house that only I have the key to. So I figured it's the only place that won't have someone watching me." she sighed.

"Do you want me to check?" he asked helpfully.

She only nodded and refused to look at him.

"Can we have more light in here?" he asked as the red lighting and low, filtered light from a machine set everything in shadows.

"On the wall." she directed.

He turned on the overhead light and bated the tiny room in warm brightness.

"Has anything been moved since you were here last?" he asked as the two of them danced around each other in the small space that clearly wasn't meant for two people.

"No." she said sadly as he looked over machines and finally at the light fixtures. His careful eye missing nothing.

"How many of those things have you found?" she asked when he came up empty. "In the house I mean?"

"Enough to have me worried." he admitted.

"Cobb said you were with the secret service." she offered lamely as he turned around and felt her small body was close to his. The lack of space making things difficult.

"I guarded former First Lady Winter." he told her.

"I met her once. She was lovely." Ariadne said and looked at her expensive, yet casual shoes.

"Yes, she was." Arthur agreed. "Always beat me in cards."

For the first time, Ariadne smiled. She was much more attractive when she smiled.

"Who do you think is doing this to me?" she asked at last.

"This isn't about you. This is about your father and his enemies." Arthur corrected sternly.

"Do you think he did it? That he stole money from taxpayers and paid off lobbyist?" she asked bluntly.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Arthur said.

"Of course it does. No one wants to protect a thief." she snapped.

"No, it really doesn't matter what he did." he told her. "What matters is, what we do now."

"Arthur, whoever was watching me..." she said miserably. "I... I thought I was alone in my bedroom. I was changing clothes... I was naked... I..." she seemed embarrassed.

"You're not the next Kim Kardashian or Paris Hilton." Arthur whispered. "If they become public, it won't hurt you. This happens a lot more than you think and people will feel bad for you."

She nodded and tried to steel herself.

"Ariadne, I know you don't like this situation." he sighed and leaned against her work table. "But you're going to have to do as I say if I'm going to protect you. I took this job because I felt you might follow my rules better than your father."

She looked up at him with a certain bitterness.

"What rules?" she asked.

"If I say get down, you get down." he said coldly. "If I push you to the floor and keep you there, it's because I think someone has trained a gun on you. I don't want you to argue with me or talk back. I don't ask for much, but to keep you safe, you have to do exactly what I say, when I say it."

"I will." she promised eagerly.

"You'll sit in the back seat of the car, in the middle where I can always see you. You won't leave this house without me, not even to go for a walk on the beach. No more casual outings with friends." he told her.

"My friend Jordan and I were going to go out." she interrupted.

"What did I say?" he asked harshly. "Someone is trying to hurt you, Ariadne. Someone was watching you sleep for God sake and by now, they know I'm here. That means they will intensify their efforts to get to you, or back off and these people don't back off."

He had meant his word to keep her in line, but her face looked terrified.

"I'm sorry." he whispered at last.

"Is my room clear?" she asked at last.

"Yes." he said slowly. "I'm going to install a new lock on your bedroom door later today. You and I will have the only key."

She nodded and he saw tears blink out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said and found his cloth handkerchief in her pocket and dabbed at her face.

"Don't." she sniffed and moved away from him.

Arthur leaned back, but the small space didn't grant them much clearance.

"Was I wrong to tell you the truth? I thought you could handle it." he said sadly.

"No, I'm glad you told me." she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm really tired." she said and he knew she was lying. "I think I'll go and lay down."

"I'll be up later to put the lock on. We need to talk about using your closet or bathroom as a panic room." he said.

"Arthur, I don't want to think about that right now." she groaned and stumbled out of the dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Arthur was writing in his little notebook as he leaned vicariously back in his chair. Balancing artfully on the back two legs. Ariadne had gone to sleep and he didn't want to start fixing the new lock on her door until she was awake. It was late in the evening and he had nothing else to keep himself occupied in this grand house. So, he found a chair from the dinning room, took it upstarts and sat next to her door like a faithful guard dog.

It was easier than constantly walking to her door ever few seconds to check on her.

When some teenage protester threw a rock at Mrs. Winter's window a few years before, Arthur and his other team had to station themselves outside her door for nearly a week. Mrs. Winter hated it and said she was under house arrest.

Arthur let out a long sigh as the grandfather clock chimed 8 o'clock.

'_Found class five surveillance equipment in light fixtures through out the house. Very high tech, high end devices with blue tooth. Tried to run trace, but it appears to be streaming from a four mile radius using the house's wifi access. Cobb has already changed all passwords and key codes for the house. Senator Richard wasn't happy I told subject about the surveillance on her room. She was upset, but I think it's good she knows how real the threat is._'

"What are you doing out here?" Ariadne asked and Arthur almost tipped backward in his chair. He managed to right himself, coming down hard on his always trusted feet.

He didn't hide the scowl on his face as he saw Ariadne leaning on her doorway. Her face pink from sleep.

"I was guarding your door." he told her. "I didn't want to wake you up to put the new lock on."

"Oh." she said softly. "I was about to go downstairs for a glass of milk."

He quickly stood up and she saw that he was going to go with her.

"You don't have to come, I'll be fine." she said looking uncomfortable.

"I explained the rules, didn't I?" he asked as together, they went down the stairs to the kitchen.

She threw him a disgusted look.

"So this is how it's going to be?" she asked wearily. "I'll never be able to be truly alone or even go through my own kitchen without security?"

"This is how it has to be... for now." Arthur corrected gently as he moved ahead of her, and made her halt right before they went into the kitchen.

Silently, he went in first and surveyed the rooms and checked the doors and windows.

The kitchen, once alive with worker bee like staff, was empty.

"Were they fixing dinner for a party here before?" Arthur asked. "They were cooking a lot of food earlier.

"No." Ariadne told him. "The local hotel was hosting a lunch for the battered women's shelter and I offered our cook and staff as catering. It helps profits go where they are needed."

"That's very nice." Arthur told her as she walked past him and to the fridge that was three times larger than a normal fridge.

"Yes, I was hoping to go to that party, but then all this happened." she said bitterly as she took a frosted glass from the freezer.

"Sorry." he said as he looked out the windows.

"Do you want a glass of milk?" she asked.

"No."

"You can have one."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Hydrate or die."

"I'm well hydrated."

"All right. Don't say I didn't offer."

"I won't."

She looked him over as she sat at the same counter top he had so recklessly balanced a barstool on earlier that day.

"Do you carry a gun?" she asked.

"Yes."

"With you?"

"Yes."

"I can't tell."

"That's the point."

"Can I see it?"

"Why?"

"Because there is a weapon in my home and I want to see it."

"Anything in this house can be used as a weapon, Miss Richard. A gun is no different than a tire iron or a kitchen knife. They can both be used to kill people." he sighed and felt his hand move over his concealed weapon. His instincts making him check it was still there.

"I kitchen knife wasn't built and purchased with the intention of using it to kill another human being." Ariadne argued.

"I didn't purchase this gun with the intention of killing anyone." he told her.

"But you would use it to kill someone."

"If I had to. If there was no other option."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Arthur took a deep breath.

"Oh my God." Ariadne breathed as she clearly read his face. "You have. You killed someone."

"I never said that."

"What happened?"

"It's classified. I can't talk about it." he told her.

"Was it protecting Mrs. Winter?" she asked.

"_I can not talk about it_." he said with a steel to his voice.

She leaned back and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I was prying." she said.

"Yes, you were."

"I'm just upset over everything that's been happening."

"I understand."

"How could you? You've never been spied on."

"I worked for the government. My whole career I've been investigated and spied on." he said.

"I guess they have to do background checks." she sighed. "I'm lucky. Daddy never had me in the spot light too much. A lot of people don't know he even has a daughter."

"I didn't know." Arthur offered.

"After my mother died, Daddy kept me out of the public life. He could have gotten more votes if he had me on the campaign trail. Poor motherless daughter and all would have won him a lot of sympathy." she said. "But he kept me in boarding school. I always thought it was because he hated me."

"If he hated you, he wouldn't be trying to so hard to keep you safe." Arthur offered.

Ariadne surveyed him like a queen would one of her subjects.

"Do you really think I'm in danger?" she asked.

"Yes." he said solemnly. His voice cold but steady.

"What would they do to me?"

"Take you. Hold you hostage for money. Kill you and film it. Worse." Arthur told her.

He could see the look on her face at the idea of what 'worse' meant.

"A new lock on my door won't keep me safe if they really mean to hurt me." she whispered.

"That's why I'm here."

"Will you teach me to use a gun?"

He let out a long sigh.

"What? You think women shouldn't use guns?" she asked.

"I think people get hurt when guns are brought in. Especially when women are involved." he admitted.

"Really." she said hatefully.

"My father once told me if a woman is pointing gun at you, run away. Because if she's to the point of drawing, she's to the point of killing. A man will try to reason with you. Try not to kill you. A woman will always shoot without hesitation." he said.

"That's the most sexist thing I've ever heard!" Ariadne said and tried to not laugh.

"And yet, it's true." he shrugged.

~ Arthur quickly installed a new lock on her door and looked over her bedroom before she said goodnight to him.

"I think the bathroom will be our best bet for a panic room." he said. "I have bars on the window and put in a security feature."

"Won't they be able to kick the door in?" she asked hugging her robe tightly over her body.

"Not once I'm done with it." he assured her.

"Thank you, Arthur." she whispered.

"You're welcome, Miss Richard." he whispered back.

He was about to leave her for the night when she called him back.

"Jordan will want to go out tomorrow. I need to buy a new dress. Can I do that?" she asked.

Arthur thought about what a shopping trip would mean.

"I'll have to go with you. The store you go into will have to close." he said.

"That's fine." she said eagerly.

"Don't you have a dress already?" he asked.

She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Alright." he sighed and felt his eyes twitch in need of sleep. "I'm in the room across the hall if you need me."

He handed he a small white device in the shape of a rabbit.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a panic button." he told her. "I have the other one. Press the head in, and I'll come."

Ariadne looked doubtfully at the small device that looked like it belonged in a kid's cereal box.

"Push it." he told her.

She humored him, pressing the head down hard. A loud chirping sound went off and Arthur fished a matching white rabbit out of his pocket.

"It has a ten mile radios and I can even use my smart phone to find you. Keep this with you at all times." he ordered.

"All I have to do is press this, and you'll come?" she asked.

He wasn't ready for how deep and powerful here eyes were when she looked up at him.

He found he had to stop and catch his breath for a moment as he thought she actually looked beautiful in that instant.

"I'l come." he promised.

~ Arthur stretched out in his bed. He didn't like having to sleep in a strange bed in a strange house. Still, it was better than a hotel room. It was also leagues better than the spartan apartment he had been living in. His latest relationship with a girl had fallen apart. She had complained that he was never around, which was fair. It was also fair that she had enough of him being married to the job, and left.

He wrote in his little book and was ready to fall asleep.

'_Subject is handling the situation as well as I can expect. She wants to go out with friend tomorrow. Will have to play things by ear until I know more about who put in the surveillance equipment. My concerns are that the perpetrators were not interested in the senator, but in his daughter alone.'_

Arthur folded up his small notebook and stowed it in his coat.

Threats against a corrupt politician, he could understand, but who would want to hurt Ariadne?


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Arthur felt his blood want to boil over as he stood among the frilly, lacy racks of clothing.

Shopping. Out of everything women did, he hated shopping the most. Mrs. Winter wasn't bad about it. She had a woman come to the house with racks of possible clothing to pick out. It was a simple and efficient way to do things that Arthur appreciated.

For his own wardrobe, he followed her example; found a style he liked and committed to it heart and soul. He ran a hand over the neck tie the late first lady had given him before she died and looked around the high end boutique.

The owner had graciously closed the shop so Ariadne and her friend Jordan could shop there undisturbed.

Arthur had secured the place early that morning and now the two girls had the place to themselves. Only the owner was there, giving Arthur knowing little looks.

"So you're her bodyguard, right?" the woman asked. She was in her fifties but trying desperately to hang onto youth with a push up bra and heavy make up. "That's so romantic. I think they need to remake that movie. Something with Channing Tatum maybe."

"Maybe." Arthur grumbled.

"So have you ever dated someone you've protected?" she asked.

"Most of the people I look after are older men, so no." Arthur said dry.

"Oh." the woman giggled. "I guess not. Ariadne is very cute though. You two would make a nice looking couple. Especially after that horrible man she dated."

"Ma'am. I'm working." Arthur said curtly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman said and went back to her desk.

Arthur was intrigued. Ariadne and her friend were in the dressing rooms complaining about clothing and gossiping about their friends.

"What boyfriend?" Arthur asked.

The owner took his question to mean that he was interested in her romantically. But really Arthur wondered if this guy was the one who was putting the camera's in.

"Daniel Wetherby, of West Egg." the owner said eagerly. "He was this prep school daddy's boy who was going to inherit the company. Ariadne was his girl for years till he started drinking. There was an incident last summer where he got drunk and they had a fight. The police were called in and she was taken to the emergency room." the owner whispered that last part.

"Where is he now?" Arthur asked darkly.

He could tell that Ariadne was alright now, and didn't want to hear the ugly details of what happened to her.

"Not here." the owner said. "He did a stint in rehab, but as soon as he was out, he got loaded and wrapped his Porsche around a telephone pole."

"So he's in rehab again?" Arthur asked.

"He's a quadriplegic. But it's not as bad as Ariadne's friend who was in the car with him. She was killed instantly."

~ Arthur eventually got board and wandered across from the dressing rooms. His mind churning over what the shop owner told him about Ariadne's ex boyfriend. It was unlikely that he would be the one to do this, but stranger things had happened.

"I don't think so, Jordan." he over heard Ariadne say to her friend.

"Oh come on, he's right across the hall from you and he literally gave you a pager to summon him. That's like the start of every sexual fantasy I've ever had." another woman's voice came from the other dressing room.

"Jordan, he's not as charming as you give him credit for. He's really kind of an asshole." Ariadne said as Arthur listened to their conversation.

"He doesn't look like it." Jordan mused and Arthur sat on the sofa across from the dressing rooms and listened.

"The only reason he's here is because Daddy is paranoid and he wants me safe. The guy is very good at his job. He used to guard First Lady Winter."

"That old bat?" Jordan exclaimed. "Still, he's cute and you haven't had the pipes cleaned out in a year."

"You don't know that."

"I do to. You're all tense and pissed off all the time... yuck, this top is not a size small... and you were never like this when you were being serviced regularly."

"You're not a size small, Jordan. If I needed affection, I certainly wouldn't go to Arthur. He's rude and bossy." Ariadne sighed and Arthur saw a black piece of clothing fly over the dressing rooms as Jordan grew frustrated.

"Oh, I forgot, you're the one who has to be rude and bossy in the relationship." she said.

"Ideally, yes." Ariadne agreed.

"Why does your dad think that someone is after you, anyway?"

"No reason." Ariadne sighed.

"Because of that whole embezzling thing?"

"Which he didn't do!" Ariadne almost shouted.

"I never said he did." Jordan told her quickly.

Arthur heard Ariadne let out a sigh. Her voice quivering slightly.

"Daddy's just misunderstood sometimes." she explained.

"I know things have been hard, all the more reason to page that guy with the ugly neck tie and climb on him." Jordan said.

"His ties are ugly." Ariadne giggled.

"Like, old man ugly." Jordan agreed. "I bet some undertaker dresses him."

The girls were laughing now and Arthur stood and walked away from the dressing room.

~ Finally, the shopping was done and Arthur watched the two girls buy over a thousand dollars in dresses, shoes, accessories and other clothing. It was enough to outfit anyone for a year.

"This should do us for a few weeks." Jordan said as she smiled cat like at Arthur.

Ariadne glared coldly at her friend and Arthur looked away from both of them.

"I'll go and ready the car." he said stiffly and walked away from both of them.

"God, he's so sullen." he heard Jordan whisper.

~ The street where he parked the car was busier than he liked. Too many people, most of them women shopping, were around.

He noticed a man with a cardboard sign walking the streets asking for help. He looked like a working man, down on his luck and Arthur felt nervous about seeing him.

"Ladies, it's time to go." he said quickly. His arm went to Ariadne's waist and she stiffened and tired to pull away from him.

"I need you to get in the car." he told her authoritatively.

"I am." she huffed as he walked with her out to the street. She spotted the man panhandling right away. Her quick strides stopping cold as Jordan ducked into the sleek, black BMW he was using to drive them home in.

"Miss Richard, get in the car." he ordered.

"Just a second." Ariadne said and tossed her bags in the back.

His worst fears were realized as she went to the sad looking man.

"Miss Richard, don't." he hissed sharply in her ear and tried to pull her away.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked. Her large eyes looking over him.

"Just having a hard time right now, miss." the man said and Arthur realized his accent was English.

"We have to go." Arthur said trying to pull her away.

"My car broke down and it's going to cost me about $200 to fix it. I just don't have it right now, and I might lose my job if I can't get to work." he explained and Arthur took Ariadne's arm as she went to her purse and fished out some cash.

"These things happen and it's no one's fault." she sighed.

"Miss Richard." Arthur told her and forcibly pulled her away from the panhandler.

His hand went to his breast pocket and fished out a business card.

"Sir, call this number, he's a friend of mine and will fix you car for free. Panhandling is illegal and you don't want to get arrested." he told the man and pulled Ariadne away.

"Arthur!" she shouted at him. A disgusted look on her face as he forced her to the car.

"Thank you, ma'am. Thank you, sir!" the pan called out after them in his charming English accent.

"Get int he damn car!" Arthur barked at her as she wrenched away from him.

She glared hotly at him before joining Jordan in the back seat.

~ "Are you nuts, Ari? Talking to a bum like that?" Jordan laughed as Arthur drove them home.

"He's not a bum, he's having a hard time, Jordan. It could happen to anyone." Ariadne said and looked out the window.

"Miss Richard, please sit in the center." Arthur asked as he couldn't see her easily in the back seat.

"I'm fine." Ariadne sighed.

"Sit in the center, please." Arthur said. An icy tone to his voice on the word please.

She looked back at him mutinously before sliding over to the center of the backseat next Jordan.

"Thank you." he said stiffly as she was now in his proper line of sight.

He saw Jordan lean over to Ariadne and whisper in her ear.

"If you play your cars right, you might get a spanking out of this whole thing." she said with a crafty smile on her lips.

Ariadne looked at her friend angrily as Arthur watched to road.

~ "That was totally uncalled for, what you did to that poor man." Ariadne fumed when they had dropped off Jordan and he was taking her back home.

"More uncalled for than you waltzing up to a total stranger and handing him cash? Do I need to tell you the horror stories of muggings that happen to girls who hand over cash to panhandlers? What if he had a gun and tried to rob you?"

"You have gun!" she shouted from the back seat.

"Miss Richard, when we leave anywhere, you will obey the laws of common sense and not approach strangers and give them cash. That was extremely stupid!" He shouted back.

She almost fell back in the car and he could see tears falling.

"I know it was." she whispered.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"It scares me that we could lose everything... so... easily." she said sadly.

He said nothing as he drove her home.

~ As soon as they arrived home, Arthur parked the BMW senator Richard had him use to drive Ariadne around in and she jumped out of the car.

"Don't talk to me." she snarled and left her shopping bags in the car.

Arthur sighed and took his time in retrieving her purchases.

"Sir?" the male servant said meeting him at the door.

"Hello, Brian." Arthur said feeling exhausted from the day.

Brian handed him a neatly pressed, large envelope with his name and the senator's address typed on it.

"Sir, this came for you just now. A currier dropped it off, said it was urgent." Brian said and took Ariadne's shopping bags.

"Thank you." Arthur sighed and looked up the staircase to Ariadne's room.

He waited until he heard her slam her bedroom door shut and then pulled open the large envelope and looked stupidly at the cardboard sign asking for help.

It was the same sign the panhandler had just an hour ago. The same man that Ariadne had tried to give money to.

Arthur felt his blood snap to life as he searched for a note. Quickly finding one in the bottom of the envelope.

It was written in lacy cursive writing that slanted to the left.

_'Such a lovely girl, Arthur. I've missed seeing her since you've taken my camera's down. So you'll understand why I had to see her today. I trust you'll treat her right, I didn't care for the way you interrupted out time today. _

_ I'll be in touch with her soon. I wanted you to know that no matter how hard you try, you won't keep us apart. I can get to her at any time._

_ E'_

Arthur was breathing hard. The panhandler, the one with the English accent who Ariadne tried to give money to, he was the stalker. He was so close to her today and he would try again.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ "Brian, who dropped this off? What did he look like?" Arthur interrogated the young servant that had given him the envelope.

"I don't know, sir. He wore a baseball cap, didn't really get a good look." Brian said worriedly. His eyes growing scared when faced with the Point Man.

"Arthur, what's happened?" Cobb asked.

Arthur showed the head of security the cardboard sign that this '_E_' person had delivered.

"We need to ramp up security." Arthur grumbled. "Today that stalker managed to talk to Ariadne on the street, then sent me this to prove how close he could get. He knows my name, that I'm her bodyguard... he's not going to stop."

He turned back to Brian.

"You let _anyone_ deliver? You don't have people you know?" he asked.

"We have people delivering things all the time." Brian said helplessly.

"Where is Ariadne now?" Cobb asked.

"In her room, she's mad at me." Arthur said hatefully. "Brian, from now on, NO ONE accepts any deliveries. All deliveries will go through Cobb or one of his personnel."

He turned to Cobb.

"I want to install security cameras around the house. That guy was here, Cobb. He was here at the house and we could have had a picture of him and we have _nothing_ now!"

"Arthur calm down." Cobb said.

"No, Cobb!" Arthur fumed. "I spent all day yesterday picking out hidden cameras and I've pissed the son of a bitch off. Now, he's made actual contact. He could have had a gun and killed her."

"What's happening?" a frightened voice came from a spot on the stairs Arthur hadn't paid attention to.

The three men turned to see Ariadne looking at them. Her face confused.

"Arthur, what's happened?" she asked.

"It's alright. He's just paranoid." Cobb said reassuringly.

Arthur sighed and shook his head.

He held up the cardboard sign and watched her face for recognition.

"It was him." Arthur said. "That panhandler was the man who's been spying on you. Now he wants you to know how close he was, how easily he could get to you."

~ Arthur regretted telling Ariadne about the delivery how close she was to her stalker. She retreated to her dark room for the rest of the day. It was almost nine o'clock before he decided she had to come back out.

"Miss Richard?" he said knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" came her muffled voice from inside the claustrophobic dark room.

"I want to make sure you're alright." he said.

"I'm fine." her voice came from behind the door.

He rolled his eyes.

"My I come in?" he asked.

For a second, he thought she would bark at him to go away. Her temper was quick and she was often angry at him.

He was surprised to hear instead the lock on the door click and her face peering out at him.

"Come in." she said sadly.

Her dark room was bathed in a red light as a black curtain separated the contaminating light from outside to protect the film.

"I don't see how you can work in here." Arthur sighed as he closed the door tightly and was finally able to pull back the black curtain.

"You get used to it. Normally I'm alone." she said and shifted so he would have room.

He looked over more of her photographs. Pictures of the beach this time. A lone dog watching the ocean, close up photos of everyday objects.

"These are really good." Arthur lied.

"No, their not." she sighed. "I sent them to an art dealer under another name. They rejected them. Said they were pedestrian at best."

"What do they know?" Arthur offered.

"They know more than I do about photographic art." she said spitefully.

"Well, you should do this because you love it, not because you want praise from others." he offered.

"My whole life is about praise from others." she said as he watched her bring to life a picture that was once an innocent piece of blank paper. The image of a tree with a squirrel on it popping to life.

"My father has been in politics since I was a baby and I have to be the perfect daughter."

"I know it feels that way." he said.

"When you protected people, did they ever get hurt? I mean, did the people who wanted to do them harm ever get as close as that guy did today?" she asked.

Arthur didn't want to say. Didn't want to tell the truth.

"It's classified." he said at last.

"Does that mean yes?"

"It means: it's classified."

"I see." she said in a cold, humorless voice. "What would that guy have done? If you hadn't been there?"

"You were on a crowded street, I doubt he could have gotten far." he said reassuringly.

"He could have shot me."

"He wouldn't have."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"You can't know." she said hatefully.

Arthur said nothing.

"Would you have shot him if he tried to kidnap me?" she asked.

"Yes." he said truthfully.

He sensed she was looking closely at him. Searching his face to see if he was lying or just telling her what she wanted to hear. He didn't flinch under her gaze.

"Will he try again? To meet me I mean." she asked.

"Yes. He thinks he can get away with it." he told her.

"He _can_ get away with it." she said in that argumentative way of hers.

"No, he won't. We know what he looks like now. We know what he sounds like."

"I didn't get a good look at him, and he could have faked that accent of his. All we know is that he's a white man in his mid thirties. How many of them are in the city?" she said and Arthur heard her voice quiver.

"Miss Richard, he wants you to be afraid. He wants you to live in fear. To hide yourself in a dark room and think about him. That's how he gets his power. Do you really want to give him all the power?" Arthur asked at last.

"No. But I can't help but be scared. He watched me sleeping, changing clothes and God knows what else. He could have killed me today. Why is he even doing this?"

"I don't know." Arthur said as Ariadne sat down on a tiny little bench across her work station. There was no room for him to join her so he had to remain standing.

"What if it never ends? What if I have to live like this for the rest of my life?" she asked.

"Right now, to the best of my knowledge, it's only one man. He will make a mistake very soon and then, he'll reveal himself." he told her.

"Then what? Probation for a few years?" she laughed. "I'll still be vulnerable to him."

"There are no easy answers." he said at last.

Her face pulled into an angry frown.

"I want to learn how to shoot a gun." she said.

"No, absolutely not." he said quickly.

"I have the right to carry a fire arm."

"You do, but I'll quite today if you start carrying a gun. You'll only end up shooting the wrong person" he said.

"You don't know that." she said.

"We never allow the person we protect to carry a weapon, it creates more damage than it fixes." he said.

"If this guy comes near me, I want to be able to shoot him. I want to kill him!"

"I said no."

Ariadne glared at him and Arthur stood his ground. Clearly, she wasn't used to hearing the word 'no' from many people.

"So, I'm just going to let him hurt me then?" she asked.

"I won't let him hurt you." Arthur said stubbornly.

"You can't protect me all the time."

"Of course I can."

"You have to have a day off."

"No I don't."

"What about your family? You're girlfriend?" she asked.

"My parents are dead, my ex-girlfriend moved out of the apartment we used to share. That was six months ago, I guess she's moved on by now." he said thoughtfully. He was surprised so much time had gone by without his notice.

"Sorry." she said and looked at her feet.

"I heard a rumor that your own ex was a little abusive." he said.

She looked up at him. Her eyes flashing with anger.

"Who told you that?"

"Someone. Do you think he might be behind this?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Daniel?" she laughed. "He was in car accident, he lives in a nursing home now."

"Could he order someone to do this?" Arthur asked.

"Daniel isn't that kind of a guy. I haven't talked to him since before the accident. From what I've heard, there was some brain damage... he isn't capable of doing this." she told him.

"I didn't think so." Arthur sighed.

"I want to learn how to defend myself." she said after a while.

"Alright." he conceded. "But no guns."

She looked at him with an almost hateful glint in her eyes. Arthur wondered for a brief second who on earth would be foolish enough to cross a woman like her.

"There are many ways you can defend yourself without using guns." he said.

"Yes, but guns are the most effective."

"Guns are a last resort." he countered.

"So only you'll be allowed to carry a gun." she huffed.

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes and he had to fight the need to smile. He felt he could argue with her all day long and be content.

"It's late, you should go to sleep. Try and forget about what happened today. Tomorrow, I'm having new surveillance cameras put in. We'll be more secure then." he said.

"I don't think I'll ever feel safe again." she sighed.

"While the tech people are here, you can't be in the house. Exposure is too great. I'll take you to another location. One where no one would suspect." he said

"Where?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Well... how will I know how to dress if I don't know where I'm going?" she asked.

It was his turn to roll his eyes at her.

"Just dress normal." he said.

~ Arthur read and re-read his notes. He had taken a lot of them that day.

He described in detail everything he remembered about the panhandler. How he looked, the way he spoke. He wrote about the delivery and what the note said.

He was about to close his notebook when he looked at the little white rabbit sitting on his nightstand.

Part of him expected it to go off sometime in the night. Maybe Ariadne would call him this way and he would come running as promised.

He shook his head. Ashamed of himself.

'_Now who's being romantic?_' he thought.

He picked up his pen again and wrote.

'_I'll take Miss. Richard to my old hang out. It will give the security time to revamp the surveillance and I won't have to worry about strange people being in the house with her. I wish the senator would take my advice and go travel. At least then her stalker would have a harder time getting to her. But he seems to be more stubborn than she is if that's possible. He insisted on her summering here and is now MIA. I don't like the fact this __**E**__ person knows where she lives and was bold enough to bug the whole house. It proves this position has been compromised. If he doesn't start listening to me soon, I may just resign.'_

As soon as he wrote that last sentence, he knew he wouldn't do it. Who would protect Ariadne if he wasn't there?


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ "I still don't know where we're going." Ariadne said in a fussy voice that hinted she was actually excited to be doing something unexpected.

Arthur let himself smile as he caught a glimpse of her in the rearview mirror.

It was hard for him to allow the security team to handle the new systems being installed. He wanted to be there to supervise everything. But it was best if Ariadne wasn't in the house with so many strangers coming and going. Cobb knew what he was doing and Arthur trusted the other staff. Brian seemed eager to help and Arthur gave him specific instructions not to let the instillation crew upstairs and to make sure they didn't leave anything behind.

Brian had become Arthur's biggest fan. Following the Point Man around and asking questions about his kind of work. Arthur felt like he had a lovable, but annoying kid brother in those times

"You'll see." Arthur told her with an impish smile.

"We've been driving a long time." she observed. She smoothed out the tan slacks she wore and made sure the mexican style top was alright.

"Did I dress okay?" she asked as her hands went to her neatly styled hair. Arthur had never once seen her with her hair down. She always wore it up and fixed to perfection. Today, it was more casual with a decorative wooden hair fork keeping her dark locks in a bun.

"You look fine." he assured her.

"Only, if we're going to the theater or something, this is too casual."

"We're not going to anyplace dressy." he sighed. This wasn't a date after all.

"Can you tell me where? It's just us in the car now." she wheedled.

"I want it to be a surprise." he said and checked on her in the rearview mirror again.

She was elegantly casual. Her entire outfit no doubt cost a fortune and was made to look everyday. He hated to think of the lengths she would have to go to or spend to look formal.

"If we catch this guy, if he goes away or is killed, you would leave to. Right?" she suddenly asked.

Arthur wasn't expecting the question and looked back at her.

"Um... if you wanted me to leave, I would." he admitted.

"Well I don't. Want you to leave I mean." she sighed and refused to look at him. "I think you do a good job and there might be another nut wanting to stalk me next."

"I see." Arthur told her.

"Yes. After Bill and I are married, I would like you to come with us as head of security. He would like you."

Arthur griped the steering wheel tighter. He hadn't been ready for this comment.

"Oh, you're getting married." he said as if commenting on the weather.

"Yes. We haven't told a lot of people. Not even Jordan knows. Daddy knows and approves. Bill works for another senator in PR and wants to enter politics himself one day soon. He's very smart and has a lot of good ideas." she said in a voice that sounded more like she was trying to _sell _Arthur on the idea of this Bill person.

"He sounds nice." he said at last. "I'll keep my options open about working for him."

"You'd still work for me." she assured him. "Daddy's funds have all been frozen because of the scandal and investigation."

Arthur looked back at her. She kept surprising him.

"I pay for everything, including your salary. My mother's family left me a comfortable trust." she explained carelessly.

"I see." Arthur said.

He pulled into a large drive way packed with people.

"We're here." he said at last.

~ Arthur frequented Willie's barbecue on his days off. The owner of the ramshackle restaurant was a third generation pit cook and the whole family ran it. His sons and grandchildren helping him in his old age now. It wasn't fancy and didn't need to be. There was barely room enough to get into the well worn and comfortable establishment as teams of people poured in.

"Glad to see you back." Willie Jr. said and came to shake Arthur's hand. "With a lady friend." he nodded at Ariadne who hid behind her bodyguard.

"Nice to meet you." she said meekly as she was suddenly surrounded by poor, common people. Clearly, she wasn't used to being in a place like this and was uncomfortable.

"Wille, this is my friend Ariadne." Arthur said and gently pulled her front and center.

"Very lovely." Willie said and gave her a little bow. "You two love birds sit over here, it's more private."

Ariadne gave Arthur a look and he just smiled and placed his arm around her waist as though they were dating.

"Pork, chicken or beef?" Willie asked.

"Can we see a menu please?" Ariadne asked.

Willie started to laugh and his grown granddaughter brought them iced tea in a pitcher without asking what they wanted.

"She's adorable, Arthur." Willie laughed.

"Beef will be fine." Arthur agreed.

Ariadne watched the owner leave them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to order things here. No menus? They didn't even ask what we wanted to drink." she hissed.

"This is southern barbecue, Miss Richard. Embrace it." he whispered back. "It's meat, bread, mashed potatoes and sweet tea."

"I've had barbecue before. Daddy grilled us burgers on the Foreman." she said spitefully and Arthur had to smother a laugh.

"Besides, there are a lot of people here, what makes you think I'm safe?" she asked as she looked doubtfully at a pair of motorcycle gang members who were shouting at each other.

"No one knows you're here. Besides, with this crowd, that guy would be crazy to try anything." he assured her.

"So you brought me here?" she exclaimed.

"Yes." he laughed.

She shook her head and tried to look comfortable in the rustic, back country setting.

"So, tell me about this Bill guy." Arthur asked casually.

"We met while he was summering here. He went to Harvard."

"Have you told him about what's going on right now?" he asked as he nibbled on the complimentary home made bread.

"No." she laughed.

"Why not? I would think you would have called him right away." he said.

She shook her head.

"I don't want to bother him."

"His future wife is going through this hell, and you think he wouldn't want to know about it. If it were me, I'd want to know."

"Well, luckily for the both of us, I'm not marrying you." she said spitefully.

Arthur found he and Ariadne were once again glaring at each other when Willie had reappeared at their table.

"I brought you the house special, ribs and pulled beef. Enjoy you two." he said happily.

"Thank you." Arthur said numbly as she looked doubtful at her plate.

Clearly she wasn't used to the volume of meat there. All of it smelling richly of hickory smoke and steeped in sauce.

"Smells good." she admitted finally.

She poked the ribs with a fork in a very lady like way.

"How do I start this?" she whispered.

~ Arthur's only joy was seeing Ariadne try to keep clean while eating their dinner. He had long ago leaned to just roll up his sleeves, say goodbye to a clean shirt and enjoy the food.

"I don't like using my hands, it's not suitable." Ariadne said as she tried to cut the meat of the ribs.

"You're doing it wrong." he teased as the bikers were getting a little rowdy.

He looked back at them as Willie was trying to talk them into behaving.

"I am not!" she said and that wonderful smile lighted her face up again as she stubbornly refused to eat her food like a savage.

"Lady like to the end." he said.

"Of course." she said.

She looked at him with her eyes happier than he had ever seen them.

"Thank you for bringing me here." she said softly.

"You're welcome." he said.

Their moment was broken but the loud ruckus the bikers were making. Willie was shouting at his grandson for help.

"Stay here." Arthur said to her. "Stay here and don't move."

There was trouble, he could see it.

"You boys are causing problems and it's time to leave!" Willie was saying as his two grandsons came to his aide.

"Pops, tell that cute waitress to come back over here!" one of the boorish bikers was shouting.

"I think it's time to do what the owner here has asked." Arthur said cooly. "You all need to leave, and don't come back."

The largest of the bikers stood and lumbered over to Arthur.

Admittedly, Arthur looked much smaller than this man. The biker was tall, beefy and looked like he knew how to handle himself.

"I said it's time to leave, tiny." Arthur said brashly.

"You little-" the biker started to say, but didn't have a chance to finish.

No sooner had the biker made to grab him, than Arthur punched him in the windpipe. The large man gasped for air as he stumbled over to the Point Man. Arthur taking that moment to push his head down and punch him hard in the small of the back.

The sound of chairs being pushed back erupted and all the bikers stood.

"It's time for you boys to leave." Arthur said again. "Don't make me hurt any more of you."

~ By the time it was over, three of the biggest bikers were groaning and crying in pain on the floor of the restaurant. The other two were outside laying int he dirt. Arthur, Willie, Willie's son's and grandson's had eventually gotten involved in the fight and things were much more evenly matched.

"So this is why I give you free food." Willie laughed as the bikers started to crawl away in pain.

"Time to leave!" Arthur shouted to the big one that had come at him first.

"That's how it's done, pop!" Willie's son shouted with glee.

"You trying to impress your lady friend with your fighting skill you learned in the FBI?" Willie asked.

"Wow, never would have thought a skinny guy like you would be able to fight." Willie's grandson laughed.

"She really doesn't get impressed by much." Arthur said. "I need to get back to her."

He had no idea how much time had passed during the fight. It had all happened so quickly.

He suddenly heard the loud chirping noise go off in his pocket and he pulled out the matching buzzer rabbit.

It was making a loud noise which meant Ariadne was panicking.

'_Probably pissed off I got into a fight. Embarrassed her._' Arthur thought as he walked quickly through the kitchen and back tot he table he shared with Ariadne.

She wasn't there. The table was empty.

He felt like ice water had replaced his blood as the rabbit kept buzzing. Indicating she was desperately in need of help.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ Arthur looked around the restaurant. The crowds of people had all started to leave when the fight broke out. Only curious on lookers were left watching the bikers haul their friends up.

"Don't come back!" Willie was shouting as Arthur looked in vain for Ariadne.

The white rabbit started to chirp again and he had to resort to standing on a table top to gain a better view.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Willie asked.

"The girl who was with me." Arthur snarled. "Where is she?"

Willie looked around.

"Is she mad at you for fighting?" the older man asked.

"Miss Richard!" Arthur shouted.

A few people turned to look at him, but his charge did not appear.

"Arthur, what happening?" Willie asked.

"She's in trouble." Arthur told him. "I need to find her."

"Kids!" Willie shouted. "You find that girl who was in a blue shirt. She had dark hair!"

All of Willie's relatives seemed to pay attention to him like a drill instructor. They fanned out till, at last, a teenage grandchild shouted.

"She's in the parking lot!"

Arthur leapt down off the table and raced out of the restaurant.

The parking lot was packed with cars and he couldn't see very well with the approaching darkness.

"Miss Richard!" he shouted.

"She's over there." one of Willie's relatives said and pointed to a hunched over figure by the black car he had driven her in.

"Miss Richard!" Arthur growled and ran to her.

Her dark hair was down and hanging in nice waves around her face as her arms were wrapped around her body.

"Miss Richard, what happened?" he whispered as she held back a sob.

"Arthur?" she said in a quivering voice, and he knew then she had been crying. He saw the nice wooden hair fork she had used to pin her hair back was gone and that was why her hair was down and around her shoulders.

"You... you left me." she whispered.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

He had been stupid to go and start a fight with the bikers. Willie and his five sons and countless grandkids could have handled it. There was no need to abandon the one woman he was there to look after.

"No." she whispered.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again-"

"He was here." she suddenly sobbed.

"What?"

"The man from the street." she said and suddenly she was in his arms, crying uncontrollably. "The panhandler! He was in the restaurant and he pulled me out in the parking lot. He told me he could get to me when he wanted and you can't protect me. He told me he was going to come back for me!"

Arthur was stunned as he looked around the parking lot for evidence of the stalker.

"Miss Richard, lets go. Let's go home now." he whispered.

"He took my hair comb." she told him. "He took it right out of my hair, and kept touching my hair and smelling it. I was too scared to stop him."

~ Arthur was troubled by what had happened to Ariadne. The fact it happened so quickly and that he had been occupied in a school yard style fight, made it all the worse. He had literally abandoned her. Allowed this stalker to take her out of the restaurant. If he had wanted to, he could have easily put her in a car.

"Why did you leave the restaurant with him?" Arthur asked gently. He had stopped at a liquor store and purchased a small bottle of whiskey for her to sip on. She admittedly didn't drink, but realized it would calm her down.

"He... he told me he knew you. That you were fiends and that you asked him to escort me out to the car for my safety." she said in a shaky voice. He watched her hands tremble as she slowly drank the whiskey.

"What, and you just went with him?" Arthur barked.

"He told me you wanted me to!" she shouted back and he saw her tears and smeared her mascara.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly. "Then what happened?"

"We were at the car..." she sobbed. "And he talked in an American accent before. I didn't recognize him, but then he... he pulled me close and he..."

Arthur looked in his rear view mirror and saw her start to cry again.

"It's alright, Miss Richard." he said. "It won't happen again. I won't let it."

~ "He made contact again?" how the hell was he able to do that?" Cobb said hotly.

"There may have been a distraction at Willie's." Arthur said.

"You took her to that crowded restaurant?" Cobb asked.

"I figured no one would notice her and would think she would go there." Arthur shrugged.

"And no one noticed the stalker." Cobb added. "How did he even get her to leave with him?"

"He changed his accent, said he was a friend of mine and I wanted her safely in the car. She had no reason not to believe him." Arthur sighed.

"You abandoned the girl you were hired to protect, and then the stalker made contact. He could have kidnapped her. Killed her and you wouldn't have been able to stop it." Cobb told him.

"I know." Arthur sighed.

"I have cause to fire you for this."

"You do."

"I won't if Ariadne doesn't first. She pulls the strings as far as this household goes." Cobb sighed.

"I've noticed that." Arthur grumbled. "Where is the senator now? I haven't seen him in a few days."

"Went for a vacation with his girlfriend." Cobb said. "Said the stress of the investigation was too much."

Arthur couldn't believe it.

"So, while his daughter is being terrorized and stalked, he's on vacation?" the Point Man asked in disbelief.

"In Hawaii." Cobb added.

Arthur straightened up and loosened his tie.

"The new security is up and running." Cobb said. "Lets not take Ariadne out of the house until we have a better idea of what we're dealign with."

"Agreed." Arthur sighed.

~ The Point Man trudged upstairs feeling like a failure. He had been wrong to take Ariadne to Willies. He had also made the potentially fatal mistake of getting into a stupid fight with those bikers and leaving her exposed to danger.

She was lucky that her stalker had let her go. That he had just stolen her hair comb, scared her a little, and left.

He wouldn't be surprised that once morning came around, he would be dismissed. If he was still guarding Mrs. Winter and this had happened, he would be sent packing the instant the head of security found out.

But it was Ariadne's decision, and Arthur knew she wasn't the type of women to let these things slide.

He stretched out on his bed and decided not to write in his notebook tonight. Too much had happened and it was too close and real. He would write tomorrow when he had gained some perspective.

He was lying in bed, not realizing how sleepy he was, when the rabbit on his bedside table started to chirp.

He was jerked out of his dreams and leapt to his feet with his usual, nimble grace and dexterity.

Quickly, his hands found the side arm her had carefully hidden and left his room in two effortless strides, arriving in her bedroom without knocking.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he whispered as his gun, so rarely used since the last incident, was drawn to whatever danger she was in.

Ariadne was looking out the window. Her nicely decorated bedroom in shadows.

"I thought I saw something." she whispered.

He approached the window, moved her aside and peered out.

He could tell right away that there was nothing out there. The boat house, a few mature trees, and a pleasing view of the ocean.

"I don't see anything." he whispered as she fell back to a corner of the room. Her face pale and frightened.

"I keep thinking someone's watching me." she whispered as her arms wrapped protectively around her chest again.

Arthur holstered his side arm and closed her blinds, leaving her room in almost total darkness.

"Miss. Richard, you need to try and go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." he whispered.

In this dark bedroom, it felt wrong to speak above a whisper.

"I can't sleep. I'm too nervous." she told him.

"I'm sorry about what happened." he said as he found and snapped on a small lamp. It's soft glow illuminating her room.

"No lights!" she hissed. "I don't want him to know I'm here!"

Arthur left the light on and saw she was dressed in a pleasing blue night dress. It was modest, but still pretty with lacy sleeves, and hem.

"I'll go check outside. Make sure no one is there, but the cameras would have caught him. They're motion activated." he assured her.

"No! Don't go out there!" she hissed and moved close to him. "What if he's already in the house?"

"He's not." Arthur assured her.

"Lock the door." she ordered.

Wordlessly, he did as she ordered. Her fears getting the better of her and he knew it was best to just try and make her feel safe and not try and reason with her.

He slid shut all four tumblers.

"All locked in." he said as he came back to her.

She nodded and looked at her door.

"You have your gun, right?" she whispered.

"Of course."

"It's loaded?"

"Wouldn't be very useful if it wasn't."

"Good."

He waited a moment for the manic look in her eyes to release her. He missed the strong, confident woman he had first met.

The girl before him now was shaking in fear.

"Miss Richard, why don't I keep watch over by the window?" he offered. "Give you a chance to sleep."

"Alright." she said numbly and looked around her bedroom suspiciously.

He handled her as best he could. Part of him embarrassed to be pulling back her covers and literally tucking her in like a child.

"Are you going to stay awake all night?" she whispered once he had turned off the light, positioned a chair close to the window and looked out at the view below.

"Sure." he said.

"Okay." she said nervously and he could hear her toss and turn in her bed.

After an hour of tension. Of pretending that he was looking out the window and not listening to her restless turning, her failure to sleep, the house settling, the sound of the ocean, he finally heard her let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"Arthur. Come to bed." she said at last.

Silently, and willing, he stood and joined her.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ Arthur soundlessly slipped his shoes off before crawling into bed with her.

"Your gun." she whispered and nodded to the side arm still holstered behind his arm; shielding it from the casual onlooker when he wore a jacket. It was something he had grown so used to wearing, he felt naked without.

"Right." he whispered flushing with embarrassment as he clumsily secured the weapon. Placing it safely on the night stand on his side where he could easily have it at a moment's notice.

She moved over to give him room to settle beside her. An invitation to be close to her for a few hours that normally never would have happened. Her full size bed had seemed large enough for the two of them in theory, now demanded that they stay close in order to both sleep conformably.

"How... how should we do this?" Arthur asked awkwardly as he tried to settle himself around her body. Her mattress was plush and very comfortable as she maneuvered herself on one side. He felt odd still wearing his day clothes in bed with her. At least he had stripped off the tie she hated and left his jacket off. He felt less encumbered this way.

"I want to spoon." she said and rolled to her right side, her hands smoothing out her dark hair so it wouldn't be in his face.

"Spoon." he muttered as he tentatively curled around her. His body, long and lean, molding into hers. He was a little afraid to touch her just now. He had never done something like this with someone he was protecting. He knew it went against everything he had always been taught. That the person he was protecting was your employer, not a potential romantic partner.

Mrs. Winter had once told Arthur he was like a son to her. Even giving him a few of the late president's old neck ties which he still wore. After the incident, he and Mrs. Winter were even closer. Still, not as close as he was with Ariadne just now.

"Miss. Richard?" he whispered as she pulled his hands over her body. Forcing him to hold her. Showing him how she wanted him tonight.

His hands were made to rest around her, his arms shielding her protectively as she settled with her back against his body.

"I'm just scared right now, Arthur." she told him as his chest hit her back. The lace on her blue night gown made his skin prickle.

He tried to settle the uneasiness he felt at being in bed with her. What if she demanded more?

"I'll stay till you fall asleep. I shouldn't be here." he whispered.

"You shouldn't have left me to go fight a bunch of bikers." she countered ruthlessly. Her words having claws that were ready to draw blood.

He didn't know what to say as he felt her legs move under the blanket, and her feet run up his leg.

"Which is stupider?" she asked again with a mirthless laugh. "You leaving me, or my believing a strange men and letting him take me to a parking lot?"

"Miss Richard, I am sorry about-"

"Because the way I see it, we're both stupid. I still can't believe I let that man talk me into leaving with him. He said he was a friend of yours and I just believed it. I thought you had sent him to take me home." she said and sniffed slightly.

"I'm sorry-" he started to apologize again.

"I'm so stupid sometimes." she sighed. "I just believe people when they lie right to my face."

"You're not stupid." he told her sternly.

"Yes, I am." she laughed.

He knew better than to get into this argument with her, or any girl, at a moment like this. There was no winning these types of things.

She said nothing for a long time as he sensed she was crying quietly. Her tears quickly wiped away from her face as she tried to compose herself.

"I had a nice time." she said at last.

"When?"

"At the restaurant today. No one has taken me out to dinner like that in forever." she admitted and sniffed again. "Daddy used to take me out to lunch with him all the time when I was very young. We would go to a fancy restaurant, and mom would have me dress nicely. It would just be daddy and me. He would order me a Shirley Temple and I felt like a grown up. We used to call it daddy daughter dates." she laughed.

"Sounds nice." Arthur said and nuzzled her hair. The smell of her shampoo made his senses spark to life and growl like a hungry beast for her.

"What about your fiancé?" he whispered in her ear as he wanted to cuddle closer to her.

"Bill? Please. He never has time to spend with me. I'm lucky if I get a text message." she said.

"Why are you marrying him?" Arthur asked and he felt her body stiffen at the question.

"I'm sorry, that's none of my business." he offered lamely.

"You're right. It _is _none of your business." she agreed.

He tried to let the insulting way she spoke roll off him. He wasn't going to let her attitude ruin the moment. Ruin the way her hair smelled. The way her buttocks was pressed to his groin. He could feel the tingling of an erection start and he tried to will it away. It wouldn't be a good thing to let her become offended by a natural reaction to the situation.

Instead, he tried to relax and let her fall asleep, but he sensed she was wide awake. Her body tense and she even accidentally kicked him a little when she moved.

"I should go." he said at last. "You'll be fine for the rest of the night and I'm right across the hall."

"No!" she said with a start as he moved to release her. Her hands suddenly strong as she gripped his arms tighter around her.

"Miss. Richard-"

"And you can stop with the formality." she hissed and refused to let him go.

"Ariadne, this is inappropriate." he said calmly as he could feel his pants grow tight.

She said nothing as he tried to relax next to her. His body once more curling back to hers and protectively spooning against her.

The time seemed to drag. Arthur tried to go to sleep, tried to see if she would go to sleep, but they were both wide awake and not saying anything.

He glanced at her clock and saw it was almost midnight.

"In the morning, I want you to take me to West Egg Village." she told him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's like a nursing home." she said and took his hand in hers. Her fingers lacing with his in an intimate way.

"You want to see your grandmother?" he asked as he realized stupidly that she was guiding his hand between her legs. Forcing his palm to cup over the strong heat of raw woman he found there.

"No, you'll see." she whispered as her hands were pressing over his in a deliberate rhythm to molest her. Arthur was shocked at how hot she was down there. How a rich bank of moisture had started and how a flick of his thumb, sent her to breathing hard.

He didn't question it as her hands pulled away from his and he was left alone to touch her. His hand doing little more than stroking her gently and his fingers threatening to probe past her panties.

She let out a sharp gasp as he increased the tempo and he was frightened for a second he had done something wrong. He almost pulled his hand away from her when he realized her hips were bucking against him. Moving with the movement of his hand and fingers.

She gripped tightly to his arm that was wrapped around her body as he touched her. Her nails biting into him as she muffled a squeal of delight and her movements quickened.

"Don't stop!" she panted as her hips bucked and he decided to stop being so polite.

With grace and ease, his hands were over her panties and touching on the sweet wetness of her. Her womanhood was hot and ripe to the touch. Her little gasps and moans of pleasure made him press, unforgivingly on her clitoris till she let out a protest of so much pleasure.

"Come for me." he demanded in her ear as she moaned like a woman who had been starving. Her body greedy for his affection as he rubbed and touched her without apology. She soon became breathless as she struggled to get away from him. Her arms leaving him and pulling on the bed post as he refused to let her go. Refused to stop till she was gasping and her body was twitching.

With a loud shout of pleasure, she came. He could feel her desire, hot and wet, spasm sharply as she orgasamed for him. Her body almost immediately relaxing and her breathing slowing.

He was kissing her neck softly as he kept his hand cupped protectively over her delicate heat.

Her breathing labored but becoming calmer as she surfaced back up from the bliss of her climax.

"Go to sleep." he whispered as she turned her head slightly to see him.

He kissed her lightly on the lips as she looked at him with confused, blurry eyes.

She was asleep almost instantly. Her body relaxed and her snoring faint as Arthur gently composed their bodies from their heated time together. He smoothed her night dress back over her. Covered them both up and hoped he could fall asleep after what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

~ Arthur never slept so deeply in his life. He didn't dream, yet his sleep was so peaceful, he woke up without the usual hangover or desire to sleep more.

He felt Ariadne stir beside him. She seemed to be waking up at the same time and inadvertently kicked him.

Suddenly, her cell phone went off and the potential for romance or embarrassment was ruined by the rude interruption.

Ariadne jumped free of the covers like she was fleeing a crime scene. She grabbed the cell phone on her night stand and answered in a breathless 'guilty' voice.

"Hello?" she said a bit too airily. Her large eyes looking at Arthur as he slowly and silently removed himself from her bed, picked up his gun and shoes, and left her without a word.

"Bill, no... it's fine." she was saying to the phone as he walked past her and neither one of them would look at each other.

~ Arthur was quick to shower and redress. Trying to wash away any evidence of the night he had spent with her. He found Jordan in the dinning room. Cat like, she was waiting to be fed.

"Hello." she said to him with a teasing smile.

"Were you and Miss. Richard planning to go out today?" Arthur asked stubbornly as he straitened his neck tie. It was one of the ties Mrs. Winter had given him after the incident. The late president had worn it when giving a speech about child abuse and it made Arthur fell some of the great man's power had been absorbed by the innocent fabric and was passed on to him.

"I thought so. My boyfriend broke up with me and I need some Chanel to cheer me up." she purred.

"I see." Arthur grumbled. Rich girls and their endless shopping.

"Nice tie." she nodded. "You raid your grandpa's closet for that number?"

Arthur felt offended, but showed it only in a stony expression.

"Jordan, what are you doing here?" Ariadne asked interrupting the Point Man from biting back.

"I thought we were going out. It's the fashion show and I wanted to try that new cafe." Jordan pouted.

"I'm sorry. I texted you last night, I'll be running errands today." Ariadne said breezily as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"Arthur? Do you want a cup?" she asked in a nicer voice than he had ever heard her use before.

Arthur saw Jordan's eyes slant slightly with suspicion.

"No, Miss. Richard, I'm fine." he said and moved away from Ariadne. Not looking at her.

"What are you going to do today that's so important?" Jordan asked while keeping those clever eyes of hers on Arthur.

"Just errands. Bill is coming down tonight." she mention lightly.

"Oh, is that why you're in such a good mood?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, um. He called this morning. I'm really happy to see him again." Ariadne said unconvincingly.

"I see." Jordan purred.

"Yes." Ariadne reiterated.

Arthur felt his eyes roll.

"I would have guessed you two had hooked up last night or something. You know, you're in such a good mood, and you're not looking at each other." Jordan pointed out.

"Jordan, not everyone is a pervert like you." Ariadne said happily.

"But they want to be." Jordan laughed. "Fine, have fun you two. Arthur, Bill is an idiot so it won't be too hard to steal our girl away from him. I like you more anyway. Even if you have old man taste in ties."

Arthur felt his face burn as Ariadne gave her friend a hateful look.

"Bye, Jordan." she called.

~ "So, how long have your grandparents been in the nursing home?" Arthur asked looking worriedly back at Ariadne.

The two of them had been riding in the car for about half an hour and not spoken a word to one another.

She didn't answer right away. Her face pinched and worried.

Outwardly, she looked beautiful as always. Her dark hair down around her shoulders, a white, breezy summer top with stylish shorts. She wore her clothing so effortlessly chic, he felt over dressed by comparison.

"So, Bill is coming to see you." he mentioned.

He saw Ariadne's eyes close as if she were in pain.

"For the weekend." she said at last.

"It will be nice for you to see him." he mentioned.

"I don't want to talk about what happened last night, Arthur." she said abruptly.

"I didn't bring that up, Miss. Richard." he said stiffly as he paid attention to the road and not to her.

"It's important that you understand that it won't happen again." she went on.

"I wasn't the one who brought it up and I wasn't the one begging you to stay in the same bed with me last night." he said in his most professional tone.

He caught her angry expression.

"Bill doesn't need to know about it." she said at last.

"Agreed. Lest just forget it happened." he sighed.

~ West Egg Village wasn't exactly a nursing home. More of a group living facility for the mentally challenged.

Arthur was surprised by the comfortable looking cottage style homes. Each one the private living space for only one person. There was a large recreation area, basketball court and even a general store.

"What is this place?" Arthur asked as he saw a group of young people pass them who lived there. They looked to be slightly mentally challenged, but seemed happy and content here.

Arthur envied the simple compound with mature trees and working vegetable gardens. It was like something from the future, where people lived in perfect harmony with one another.

"Arthur, it's important you use discretion." Ariadne said at last. "I can' have people knowing about this place and those who lives here. It's a personal, _family_ matter."

Arthur nodded as they approached a small cottage and Ariadne knocked on the door.

"Miss. Richard, your grandparents don't live here, do they?" Arthur whispered when a young, plump woman opened the door.

"Sissy!" the woman cried out and hugged Ariadne.

Arthur took a step back at the sudden affection from a stranger in this unreal, utopian style place.

The woman who lived in the cottage here had obvious down syndrome but was able to live somewhat independently. It was also painfully obvious she was Ariadne's sister.

~ "Elizabeth, I brought you some new clothes." Ariadne said as she and Arthur were welcomed into her sister's tiny home. Arthur noticed the bag from the shop Ariadne had gone to with Jordan the other day. Realized Ariadne didn't shop for herself, but for a sister no one would see or photograph. A sister hidden away here so no one would find out about the chink in the Richard family armor.

The little cottage that Elizabeth lived in was very nice and homey. Cozier than the large house Ariadne called home even. Arthur judged the whole living space to be no more that 600 square feet, but it was big enough for a solitary woman.

"Thank you, Sissy!" Elizabeth beamed at her sister as Ariadne showed her a colorful skirt and blouse.

She looked at Arthur with large, curious eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, and Arthur didn't know how to explain himself.

"Elizabeth, this is my friend Arthur. He drove me here." Ariadne said in a motherly way as she pinned her sister's hair back with a jeweled barrette.

"Do I look pretty now, Sissy?" she asked happily.

"You've always been the pretty one in the family." Ariadne smiled.

"No!" Elizabeth grinned.

"Yes you are." Ariadne smiled and tucked her sister on the chin. "Remember, you're pretty like mommy, and I look like daddy. That's why everyone loves you the most."

Elizabeth thought this was hysterical and became excited when Ariadne showed her the rest of the clothes she had bought for her sister.

"I'll wait outside." Arthur whispered and hadn't made it to the door before he heard Elizabeth ask if he was Ariadne's boyfriend.

~ Arthur sat on the small front porch and watched the people walking by. It was a nice place for Ariadne's secret sister to live in. Not at all the place she would have been hidden away just fifty years ago.

Arthur himself wouldn't have minded living here. The homes were clean and well cared for. Things were very peaceful here.

He pulled out his notebook and finally found time to write about all that happened. He painfully recounted Willie's restaurant and the fight with the bikers. Ariadne's brush with her stalker and the fact he took her hair comb.

He paused in his writing then. Uncertain if he should talk about last night or not. He took a deep breath and wrote about about Bill coming to see Ariadne. Neglecting the sordid detail of last night as well as their trip to West Egg Village today.

~ "Sissy, I want you to stay." Elizabeth asked after the two girl had visited for a few hours. Arthur stood when the two women finally came out of the cottage after a few hours.

"I can't." Ariadne said. "I've got to run errands. I wish I could stay with you and we could watch movies."

"Arthur, make sissy stay!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Miss. Richard, we can stay if you want." he whispered to Ariadne.

"I'm sorry. I'll come by on Sunday, and we can spend all day together." Ariadne told her.

"Promise?" Elizabeth asked with Ariadne's own wide, trusting eyes.

"I promise." Ariadne said a as she hugged her sister.

Arthur smiled at the obvious love the sisters had for one another. Elizabeth was a nice girl, but not ready made to be a politicians' daughter the way Ariadne was. The down syndrome made her face large and her speech was loud and off putting. But she was obviously high functioning in life and could take care of herself. Her little home was clean and she was doing better than most 'normal' people.

"I love you, sissy." Elizabeth said sadly. "Thank you for the clothes."

"You're welcome. I love you to." Ariadne said and smoothed out her sisters hair again.

Elizabeth nodded and tried not to cry.

~ Arthur walked with Ariadne back tot he car.

"How long has she been here?" he asked.

"About ten years now." Ariadne sighed and looked sad.

"Long time." he agreed.

"Before that, she was in a special school. She liked it, but I wanted her to live her own life. Here, she cooks for herself and does almost everything on her own, even has a part time job. There is staff here to keep the residents out of any real trouble, but mostly they live independent lives." Ariadne told him.

"It's very nice here." Arthur mused as he opened the door for her. She climbed in the back seat and he started to take her home.

"Yes." she agreed.

"So, she's never lived at home with you?" he asked as they drove.

"No." she said. "She's always lived somewhere else."

"Just, no one told me you even had a sister." he said softly.

He looked up at the rear view mirror and saw her face was sad.

"When we were little, I used to think she was a monster. But she loved me so much, I couldn't help but love her back. Daddy hates her because of the downs. When she would come home for summer breaks, he wouldn't even look at her. It broke mom's heart they way he hated her." she said.

Arthur saw her brush away a tear.

"After Mom died, I knew I had to look after Elizabeth. That dad would have been happy just to put her in some institution under another name and forget about her. I was the one who put her here. I'm the only one who loves her now." she said.

"Why was it so important to come today?" Arthur asked. He already knew the answer. Mrs. Winters was the same way after the incident.

"After the stalker..." she sighed. "After he came so close."

She shook her head.

"Well, I didn't want to die without letting my sister know how much I love her." she admitted.

"Bill-" Arthur asked.

"Doesn't know about her and doesn't need to know." Ariadne snapped. "He knows what he wants to and that's how it is in this world, Arthur."

"So, just you and I know about Elizabeth." he said softly.

"Yes. It needs to stay that way." Ariadne told him.

"To protect your fathers image." Arthur said.

"You don't know anything about my father." Ariadne huffed.

"I know he left you here while you're in this crisis. If I had a daughter and she was going through this, I wouldn't leave her behind for a second." Arthur snapped back.

"We are not the same as you, Arthur." Ariadne said with a dangerous hiss in her voice.

**Saw "Now you see me" last night. Very cool movie. I would have replaced Dave Franco with JGL, naturally. Isla Fisher with Ellen Page, and Woody Harrelson with Tom Hardy. But, it was still a kick ass movie. **


	11. Chapter 11

11.

~ Ariadne changed her mood as soon as they arrived at the house. In the driveway sat a shinny new white BMW convertible. A car garish enough to belong to someone lacking in any real refinement or self control. It was a car that demanded people pay attention to. Like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"He said he wouldn't be here till tonight." Ariadne grumbled as she climbed out of the car before Arthur was able to stop it. The Point Man had to hurriedly put it in park and stood in front of her.

He didn't like the way surprises just kept happening to him.

"Who?" he asked as he made her stay behind him.

"Bill." she said sourly.

~ "I've been waiting for you for almost an hour, where have you been?" Bill huffed when they came into the house.

Arthur had an immediate distaste for Ariadne's fiancé. He was tall, tan, very fit and looked like a Kennedy. His teeth and smile were perfect and his clothing looked like he just stepped out of the GQ summer edition. He was Ariadne's picture perfect match and Arthur knew they would make a charming couple in the society pages.

"I was out... shopping." Ariadne said shyly as Arthur took in the threat level of this intruder.

"Out spending money." Bill laughed and bent down to kiss her. "As long as you had fun, pet."

Ariadne gave a nervous laugh and stole a glance at Arthur.

"Bill, this is Arthur, he's... my new driver." she said at last.

"Why can't you drive yourself?" Bill asked scowling at Arthur and yet still looking handsome.

"Daddy wants me to have a driver." Ariadne said.

"Well, I'll drive you to dinner. I've got a craving for rock lobster tonight." Bill laughed. "So, go get changed and meet me downstairs in a few. The boys are in town and I haven't seen them in weeks. We're going to get loaded and party."

"Lobster sounds good." Ariadne said passively.

"None for you. You have to watch your weight for the wedding. I don't want people to call me the guy with the fat wife." Bill teased and Arthur felt his blood spike.

Ariadne pretended to find that remark funny. A complacency coming over her Arthur had never seen before.

The Ariadne he had come to know would never have put up with that. He could easily imagine Mrs. Winters coming back with a smart remark to a young man who questioned a girl's weight.

"Right." Ariadne said with a fake smile.

Arthur was scowling at Bill as Ariadne rushed upstairs to change.

~ "You know I'll have to drive you." he told Ariadne after she had redressed and quickly reappeared outside her bedroom door. He had been waiting for her to come back out. Maybe coming to her senses about going out with Bill and even marrying him. He looked like the type who was made for her world. Handsome, over educated and from privilege. But Arthur sensed something was off about him. Something that meant Ariadne was in danger around this careless, hurtful young man.

"That won't be necessary, Arthur. Bill is taking me to dinner. We'll meet up with some of his friends. I'll be perfectly safe." she sighed.

She turned around and showed him her bare back. Her little black dress was unzipped.

"Little help?" she asked holding her hair up.

"Miss. Richard, I need to drive you. Remember what happened at Willie's?" he sighed and effortlessly slipped the zipped up.

Ariadne turned around, gracefully hung a long, three strand pearl necklace around her neck and sighed.

"I'll be fine."

"You said you would follow my rules."

"We've done a lot of rule breaking lately, what's one more?" she hissed.

"I'm driving you." Arthur said sternly. "You can choose not to tell the man you're going to marry that you have to have a body guard, that your life is in very real danger, but I'm going to do my job."

"Fine!" she hissed back and they walked down the stairs together. Both of them wearing mirror images of anger at one another.

"And by the way, I really don't like your fiancé." he added.

"Well, I don't really like him either." she sighed as Bill appeared from the office. The privileged young man praising her dress and Ariadne hugging him in return.

Arthur felt his teeth hurt from the intense need to grind them.

~ The Point man played the role of driver and took them into the city. A very nice, restaurant with trendy people were already there even though it was still early in the day. The Point Man wanted to walk Ariadne inside, but she refused to let him.

"Arthur, just wait for us. I'll call you if I need you." she insisted as Bill man hugged one of his old friends.

A group of equally arrogant friends gathering around the couple. Talks of sailing, skiing and how boring life had become abounded in the parking lot before the group went into the restaurant.

He watched them go inside and stayed in his car, forced to wait till they came out or something went wrong.

He was used to waiting in his car. For years he had to do this kind of work on recon, stake outs and other assignments.

His hands found his notebook and he started writing.

~ '_Came back to the house to find the boy friend waiting for us. Bill presents another complication. He has taken the subject out of my line of sight and into a restaurant where you have to have a famous last name to even get in. _

_ Normally, I would quit a job like this. The subject has deliberately gone against my rules in leaving with boyfriend. I've taken them in the car to this restaurant but I won't be held accountable if the stalker makes contact again. _

_ He's managed to intercede at every possible turn except visiting her sister today. How could he have known we were at Willie's the other day? Why did he make contact there and not at her sister's home? What if he makes contact here at the restaurant?'_

Arthur sighed and put some music on to relax him. He slipped into the land of dreams so easily, he didn't even notice.

He found himself in a place, very much like the one Elizabeth called home. A place that was simple and peaceful. The air smelled like grass and dirt after a rain storm and Ariadne was hanging potted plants out on the front porch.

"Need help?" he asked after he watched her try and stand on tip toe to put he plants up and almost falling.

"Yes." she said with a breathless smile. Her dark hair pulled back in a wooden hair fork and she looked so perfect in this place.

He hung the plants up for her and she beamed at him happily.

"I'm cooking dinner." she said. Her voice having a strange echo to it as she walked backward into the house and the door opened on it's own and closed by itself.

"Miss. Richard?" he questioned as he followed her into the house.

He thought the door would be locked, but it opened easily for him. He expected to find a small home like Elizabeth's, and was surprised to find a run down living room that smelled of rotting food, and poor housekeeping.

His blood went hot as a bird started to chirp.

'_chirp, chirp, chirp.' _

'_Help me, help me, help me.'_

He pulled out is gun and started looking for her. He knew where he was, what he had to do. How could someone hurt an old woman like this?

"Mrs. Winter?" he called out and checked each room. Why was he alone? Where was his back up?

"Arthur?" a cry echoed through the dirty halls of the house.

"Mrs. Winter?" he called expecting to find her.

He ran to the garage and found the upturned earth. Two women, one old, one young, were digging graves.

"Ariadne?" he asked and they turned to face him.

Dead.

Both Ariadne and Mrs. Winter were dead, yet still mobile and digging graves. Their eyes milky, their skin pale and rotting. Dried blood on their clothes.

"You didn't save us, Arthur." Mrs. Winter growled.

"No." Arthur whispered.

'_chirp, chirp, chirp.' _

"You let us die." Ariadne agreed.

"NO!" Arthur shouted and woke up to the chirping that had chased him into the dreams and woke him up.

He was breathing hard as he tried to remember he was awake and this was the real world.

'_chirp, chirp, chirp.'_

Arthur looked around for what was making the noise and realized it was coming from his pocket.

He pulled out his rabbit panic device. The alarm going off no stop now.

"Ariadne." he growled and he secured his weapon and went into the restaurant after her.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

~ The restaurant was a crowded mess. The very type of place that Arthur hated more than anything because he couldn't find any exits, a clear path of escape and he couldn't lock eyes on his target.

The rabbit kept chirping in his pocket as he heard roaring laughter coming from an upstairs VIP lounge.

He looked up to see Bill and his arrogant friends, drunk, and yelling at one another.

"Sir, you can't go up there." an attendant said when Arthur made to climb the staircase. Ariadne was up there and needed him.

"Get out of my way." the Point Man growled at the little man guarding the stairs. He had had enough already. Enough of Bill, enough of Ariadne and her games of pushing him away and then, puling him close. He wasn't in the mood for more.

The attendant seemed to sense this. A frightened look came over his pinched, little face and Arthur knew he must have scared the little man.

He climbed up the stairs, two at a time. His always energetic and limber body able to reach the balcony without effort.

"Bill!" he barked at the group.

The arrogant young man, his gold rolex flashing on his wrist, looked up to see the Point Man.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Where's Ariadne?"

"What?"

"Ariadne. Where is she?" the Point Man growled.

"How would I know?" Bill laughed and stood.

Arthur realized that he was taller, and better built than him, but let that go by. By the look in his eyes, Bill had been drinking and posed no threat at all.

"You don't keep track of your fiancé?" Arthur questioned.

"Why does the _driver_ want to know where she is so badly anyway? You go a thing for my girl?" Bill asked and the group of friends laughed.

"She called me. Wanted to go home. Where is she?" Arthur asked.

"Don't worry about Ariadne." Bill sighed and walked over to Arthur. Placing a meaty hand on his shoulder.

Bill leaned over and whispered in his ear. His breath stinking of too much drink.

"She's being a little bitch tonight, but she's mine and she's not going anywhere with you. So just go on home and let the real men play."

Arthur didn't get mad. He never got mad. He did, however neatly take hold of Bill's hand, twist it till he felt a satisfying popping come from the wrist. As Bill cried out in pain, Arthur grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into a nearby table.

Breaking, the table and the face of his victim.

"I guess you didn't understand." Arthur said casually as Bill rolled on the floor in pain and his friend only gasped and watched in muted horror.

Arthur quickly pushed Ariadne's fiancé on his back and grabbed hold of his hand again. The young man nearly screamed like a woman as Arthur twisted the already broken wrist.

"I know this hurts." the Point Man said gently. His blood pressure never rising as the sadist in him tortured the young man.

"Now, tell me where she is." Arthur asked again.

"I don't... OWE!" Bill cried like a child. "She- she said she was going to the bathroom... we had a fight!"

"Did you hit her?" Arthur asked.

"She was acting like a little-"

The Point Man left Bill screaming on the floor with freshly broken fingers.

~ He found the ladies room quickly enough. Already he was eager to leave this place and take Ariadne back home.

He barely bothered to knock before letting himself in.

"Miss Richard!" he summoned as several young women looked at this invader to the exclusive world of women in shock.

"Sorry, ladies." Arthur apologized and bowed at them as they gave him a dirty look. "Miss. Richard! It's Arthur!"

"Arthur!" came a cry from one of the stalls. Arthur spotted two legs drop into view and a stall open up.

Ariadne had been crying and she ran to the Point Man. Quick to embrace him out of sheer relief at seeing a friendly face.

"Arthur!" she whispered. "I want to go home."

"Alright." Arthur said. "The stalker... did he find you?"

"No, it was Bill he was acting like... I don't want to talk about it." Ariadne said as she pulled away from him and fixed her makeup.

"What did he do?" Arthur asked.

"I said: I don't want to talk about it!" Ariadne almost shouted.

"Alright." Arthur said soberly.

"I just... just take me home." she whispered. Visibly trying to compose herself.

~ They left the restaurant through the kitchen. The staff barely noticing them with the police and ambulance arriving.

"What happened?" Ariadne asked as Arthur kept her close to his side and escorted her to the black BMW he drove.

"Not sure. I think Bill ran into the wrong person." Arthur mused and drove off.

~ He didn't take her home. Ariadne didn't notice right away that he drove for almost an hour in the wrong direction. The sun was finally setting on a long day.

"Wait, Arthur." she finally realized. "This is the wrong way. Where are we going?"

"We can't go back to the house." he said sagely. "Bill is staying there, remember?"

"Right." Ariadne said soberly and leaned back in her seat. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." he offered.

"I don't have a change of clothing." she admitted.

"Yes you do."

"What?"

"I packed you a back the first day I worked with you. In case we needed to escape. An emergency bug out bag is recommended by the department of homeland security you know. I have two changes of clothing, sleep ware, shoes, even a new tooth brush." he told her.

"Wait, how did you get my clothes?"

"From your closet. Where else?"

"You went through my closet?"

"I did." Arthur said casually as he turned into West Egg Village.

"Arthur." she said in surprise.

"We promised your sister we would visit." he sighed and put the car in park.

~ Arthur had never seen Ariadne so happy.

Elizabeth was delighted to see her sister again. The two girls thrilled to be together as they made Arthur come into the house with them.

The three of them ordered pizza, watched a marathon of a horrible reality show, and then played party games. At one point, the Point Man was blind folded and had to find the girls who were trying not to make a sound and be caught.

It was a game Ariadne found too much fun when Arthur seized her after she let out a stifled giggle.

Elizabeth was a high functioning person with downs. She was able to manage her life very well and Arthur wondered why she didn't live on her own instead of in this place. Aside from being a fan of reality shows, she was perfectly normal.

~ It was past midnight when the Point Man made the girls go to bed. Ariadne and Elizabeth giggling and gossiping in the bedroom. The two sister sharing a bed while the Point man was barely fifteen feet away on the couch.

"You girls go to sleep!" he shouted when the laughing got to loud.

There was a title wave of giggles then and Elizabeth and Ariadne both mocked him.

"You girls go to sleep!" she cried and started to laugh again.

~ Arthur wasn't sure how much time had passed before he was shaken awake by Ariadne.

The girl under his care was sitting on the floor right across from the couch he was trying to sleep on.

"What- what's wrong?" Arthur said groggily.

"Nothing." she whispered in the darkness.

"What time is it?" he asked and looked at his watch.

"Late... or early."

"What's wrong, Miss. Richard?" he sighed and rolled over on his side.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

Arthur was surprised.

"That couldn't have waited till the morning?" he asked.

"No, it couldn't. I never get to see my sister, and we had a lot of fun tonight. So... thank you. Not just for getting me out of the restaurant and protecting me, but for everything." she whispered.

Her face was a little sad as she spoke.

"I'm tired." he said.

"I am to." she whispered and stood up, only to come and nestle on the sofa with him.

"Miss. Richard." he said sternly as his body allowed her to curl next to him, despite his better judgement. She was like a willful cat just now. A creature that would have you pet it, whether you wanted to or not.

"I want to stay here tonight." she said softly in the darkness. Her body moving close to his.

"No." he said sternly. His voice like ice.

"What?" she questioned.

"You don't get to play games with me, Miss. Richard. You don't pull me to you, then push me away only to pull me to you again. I'm not your boyfriend or your friend with benefits. I'm here to protect you, nothing more."

She sat up. He could see even in the darkness, her face was livid.

"Bill slapped me. Felt like he even loosened a tooth. That psychopath out there managed to talk to me twice. Yes, you've done such a good job of protecting me already." she growled and slid away from him.

He could head her light feet moving back to her sister's bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

~ In the morning, thing's weren't any better.

Ariadne was barely speaking to him as she slipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Will you and sissy be back tonight?" Elizabeth asked hopefully as she got dressed for her job at the grocery store.

"I don't think so, Miss Richard." Arthur said sadly.

"We can watch Teen Mom or Toddlers and Tiaras." she said brightly.

"Sounds fun, but we have to go." he said and nodded to a simple brown package that was on her kitchen table.

"You get your mail early here." he said and noticed the box was wrapped neatly but with no markings.

"Someone left it on the porch." Elizabeth said hurriedly. "I don't know who."

Arthur looked at the box.

"Miss. Richard. Go into your room and shut the door. Tell sissy not to come in here." he said with a cold voice that made the poor girl's eyes go large with fear.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Go into your room and don't come out till I say." he ordered.

Elizabeth nodded and went into her bedroom. Ariadne still in the bath and oblivious to the situation.

With ever steady hands, Arthur cut open the simple box with his pocket knife. He carefully opened it to reveal it contained nothing more harmful than Ariadne's wooden hair comb.

The same one her stalker had stolen from her in the parking lot.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

~ His hands were shaking as he pulled a note on cream colored stationery out of the box. The untidy scrawl was barely legible as his pulse quickened.

The stalker knew about Elizabeth. Knew Ariadne was here and was brazen enough to leave this package on the front porch.

_'My Darling Ariadne,_

_ I hope you are well and that the guard dog you've been forced to have around you has been treating you like the lady you are. _

_ If he hasn't, you need only to look to me, and I'll take care of him. You deserve so much better in life than a father like the one you have, and a pathetic bodyguard who is so disrespectful. I've been watching him, learning about him. He has no business protecting you when he failed to keep one of his own security team members alive. _

_ I've seen him disrespect you, and abandon you. _

_ But I don't want you to worry. I'll be coming for you very soon and we'll be happy together. _

_I promise. _

_ I saw Bill has come back into your life. I can't allow that, darling. I don't want you to worry. I took care of him just like I took care of the last man who hurt you. It was such and easy matter of making his brakes fail and blaming in on the drink, don't you think?_

_ Arn't you proud of me? I do it for you, I do it all for you. _

_ As soon as Arthur is out of our way, we can be together. _

_I'll take you away and we will be happy at last. _

_ I know you're a very special and refined girl, Ariadne. But you've seen all I've done for you. Things money can't buy. _

_I'm a rouge knight. Winning the heart of a fair princess. _

_ We are a fairy tale come to life. As soon as I kill him, we'll be happy._

_ All my love, _

_ Eames. _

_P.S. _

_ I've returned the hair comb. _

_I loved having a token from you, but I know you wanted it back. _

"Arthur!" Ariadne was flushed as she barged out of the bedroom. "What did you say to Elizabeth? She is scared out of her mind!"

"Get dressed." Arthur ordered.

"What?"

"Get dressed right now." he repeated

"I'm not doing anything-"

"Ariadne, he knows where you are, he just left this on the porch!" Arthur growled and showed her the hair comb.

~ "No, Cobb I didn't see him, I didn't have to see him." Arthur said into his cell phone as he waited for the gas to stop pumping.

It was hours later and he was halfway across the state with Ariadne. He was going to the one place the stalker wouldn't know about. The one place he would never be able to find them.

"How did he know where you were then?" Cobb demanded stubbornly.

"I don't know, but he knows more about her than anyone else. He knew about her sister and where she lived. Knew about the restaurant I took her to. It's like there's someone on the inside. Your house may have been compromised, Cobb." Arthur said rationally.

"I don't think so, Arthur. If it was one of our people, then we would have known. That level of obsession?" Cobb sighed.

"Then this Eames person is paying someone for information." Arthur said.

"Maybe. But no one knew about the sister, not even me until you called me. I've worked for the family for five years now. It would have to be someone very close." Cobb admitted.

Arthur said nothing and watched Ariadne sitting quietly int he back seat.

"Where are you taking her now?" Cobb asked.

"I cant tell you that." Arthur said darkly.

"We need to know." Cobb demanded.

"She'll be safe, don't worry." Arthur said.

"It's not as simple as you think."

"Why?"

He heard an audible sigh.

"The police have been here already. They were looking for you. It seems Bill's body was found around midnight last night in a bad part of town. He was stabbed to death. They want to question you because of some fight you and he got into." Cobb said.

Arthur felt his heart almost stop beating.

"It's the stalker. It's Eames." he said.

"How do you know?"

"It's so he can get close to Ariadne. He's getting rid of the people who would hurt her. Who would stand in the way of their happiness.

"Well the senator isn't picking up his phone either. We thought he was away in Hawaii, but the service desk said he never checked in. We don't know where he is."

"Shit." Arthur breathed and looked worriedly back at Ariadne.

He knew Eames was behind this. Eames was killing the people who would stand in his way of being with Ariadne.

"Arthur, come back to the house. Ariadne will be safe with us. You need to explain to the police about Eames."

"No." the Point Man said.

"Arthur?" Cobb questioned as the gas stopped pumping.

The Point Man gently placed his cell phone on the gas pump, paid with Ariadne's credit card and drove away. Leaving her cell phone on and a distinct ping in whatever radar was tracking them.

~ "What did he mean?" Ariadne asked sadly after another hour of driving in silence.

"What did _who_ mean?" he asked.

"Eames. He said you got a team member killed. What did he mean?" she asked.

"It's nothing."

"It's something. Why won't you tell me?"

Her voice was dead and lifeless. The fear that her stalker was so close had exhausted her.

Arthur shifted in his driver's seat and didn't answer.

"Are you sure Elizabeth will be okay?" she asked him.

"He's after you, not your sister. Besides, I've had one of the staff members take her to their house for a few days. If he loves you as much as he claims, he won't hurt your sister."

"How did he even know about her?" Ariadne asked.

"I don't know." he sighed.

She looked out the window and her eyes were vacant and haunted.

"Where are we going?" she asked dully.

"You'll see." he said. "If Eames finds us in this place, I'll know who's been helping him."

"You still have my phone? I need to call daddy." Ariadne sniffed and looked through her bag.

"Mrs. Winter." Arthur said as a distraction.

"What about her?"

"When I was working for her, there was... an incident." he admitted.

"What happened?"

"A couple, husband and wife, tried to kidnap her as part of some neo fascist plot. They broke into her house and I shot one of them, the wife." he said gravely.

Ariadne said nothing. He glanced at his rearview mirror.

"The husband, shot one of my team members in the head." Arthur told her. "That was _my_ bullet. The bullet that killed my friend was meant for me."

He felt a sharp pain come in his chest and it felt like black birds of hate were swarming around him. Whispering horrible things to him.

He swallowed and tried to find his way out of the sea of grief and regret.

"See, we were coming down a hallway to Mrs. Winter's room, he was beating her. He broke her jaw and nose. I yelled at him to freeze. He turned and drew his weapon so fast." Arthur explained quickly.

"I didn't have a clear shot, I didn't know my partner was right behind me. I ducked as he started shooting. It was a natural reaction, I knew he would shoot me dead before I got a shot off, so I just ducked down. My partner, my friend, was dead before he hit the ground."

He felt the pain, the guilt even now. It still was like a weight on him that wouldn't go away.

"I... I shot and killed the man who killed my friend. Who tried to kidnap Mrs. Winter." he said with a shaky voice. "Later, I was with the FBI and we raided the house they lived in. They had dug up the foundation in the garage. Were making a pit or something to keep Mrs. Winter in until the ransom was paid." Arthur sighed.

"What happened to Mrs. Winter?" Ariadne asked.

"She had a heart attack that weakened her. She died a few weeks later. No one ever knew about the home invasion." Arthur said and wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." she whispered.

"After it was over, Mrs. Winter always wanted me around. Even gave me some of her husband's old ties. I was a great admirer of his. I went to school on the scholarship he made possible." he told her brightly. "It's why I like to wear his ties now."

"I see." she whispered.

"After Mrs. Winter died, I found out she had left me a small amount of property." he said as the car turned into a private drive that was well off the paved road.

"Arthur, where are we going?" she asked worriedly.

"No one will find us here." he said. "Only one other person in the world knows about this house."


	14. Chapter 14

14.

~ Arthur looked over the picturesque lake house he had called home since Mrs. Winter died. After the incident, she had wanted to come back to the summer home she had shared with her husband since they were married. This was where she died, happy and content in the small cabin by the lake, surrounded by the woods.

It wasn't a large cabin. Only three bedrooms and when the first lady and her staff were there, it felt like they were all squeezed in like a family on a camping trip. Arthur had always liked this place. Always enjoyed walking with Mrs. Winter around the lake each morning. Picking up drift wood and throwing things for her dog to fetch.

He hadn't been surprised when he found out she had left him the house and the ten acres it sat on. She had known how much he had enjoyed it there. How he thought he could fix it up and retire there one day.

He after she passed away, he moved in and spent lazy days of catching his dinner in the lake and cooking on an open camp fire. No TV, no cell phone, no internet. He planned on getting some scrappy looking mutt maybe for company.

He didn't care about work or anything but his own guilt.

But right now, he had to provide a safe house for himself and Ariadne. He would give Eames a few hours, if not less to come for her. The drive had been long and the sun was slowly sinking behind the tree line. The darkness approaching them with fears of what might come.

"It's quite here." Ariadne whispered after he unlocked the door and made a tentative sweep of each room.

"We're miles from our nearest neighbor." Arthur said. "Notice there's no sounds of traffic?"

"So you're like Thoreau?" she asked with a teasing smile.

He tried not to smile back, but it was the first time all day they had smiled at each other and he was weak to the need for some happiness. She turned and looked over pictures on the wall.

A young Mrs. Winter and her handsome husband. Family pictures of summers here.

"This was _their _place?" she asked him.

"Yes." Arthur said as he tired to clean up a little. He had been living here right before Cobb asked him to interview for this job, and the old cabin was a mess of tools and various projects he had been working on.

He was a little embarrassed that the cabin was in such disarray. He hadn't bothered to clean up and found living in the rough to be very liberating.

"Does anyone know we're here?" she asked worriedly.

"You mean, are black hawk helicopters going to come at any second?" he teased as he tried to tidy up. "No. Mrs. Winter left me this cabin in her will. Not many even know about this place, and even fewer know I own it."

"It's really lovely." she said sincerely and pretended not to see the kitchen table had been turned into place to pile tools and 2X4s.

"Sorry about the mess." he sighed and loosened his tie.

"How long do we have to stay here?" she asked as she wandered around the small space. Taking in the simple rooms and rustic decor.

"Maybe a few days." he admitted.

"A few days." she said numbly.

She had responded better to the news of Bill's death and her father's disappearance than he thought. She seemed more closed off than usual, but he was used to the high and mighty attitude coming out in her when she was upset and afraid.

"Will we be safe here?" she asked rationally.

"Safer than at your house." he said and realized he didn't have much in the fridge except mustered and a jar of pickles.

"He could still find us." she said numbly.

"He might." Arthur reasoned.

"What if he tries to come in?"

"He won't get far." Arthur said coldly.

Ariadne nodded and picked up a pile of sand paper Arthur had left on a chair. The woman in her needing to tidy the place up.

"I need to go establish a perimeter around the house. Make sure were set for the night. You'll be alright here?" he asked.

"Yes." she said sadly.

~ For the next couple of hours, Arthur was reactivating the security systems around the cabin. Most of them were simple solar powered motion detectors. Designed to determine animals from human. He also had infrared goggles and other high grade military gear. It would have been a perfectly safe place to hide if he had a security team he trusted, but right now, it was just him.

And he trusted no one.

~ "Why did she leave you this cabin?" Ariadne asked as they watched the stars on the back porch when he had finished.

He had come back to discover she had straightened up the place and made it almost livable.

Arthur wouldn't allow the lights on after the sun went down. It was best if the house remained dark. o, the two of them stole outside where the moon was so bright, there was no need for light.

"She knew I liked it here." Arthur explained and propped his long legs up on one of the railing.

Ariadne was wrapped in a cozy looking comforter and looked ready to fall asleep in a porch rocker.

"She knew I wanted to restore the house and live out my days here."

"So you _do_ want to be Henry David Thoreau?" she teased with a little smile.

He felt himself grin and looked away.

"So after another thirty years of protecting politicians and their silly daughters, you'll retire here?"

"I sort of already retired." he admitted.

It was the first time he had said it out loud. That he didn't plan to ever work in private security again.

"What do you mean?"

"I only took this assignment because Cobb asked me. He needed my help." Arthur admitted.

"Because of what happened to your friend?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Kind of a lonely life." she observed.

"That was the point." he told her.

She looked up at the stars a while.

"This whole experience has been horrible." she admitted at last. "But is doesn't make me want to hide away from the world."

"Well, like you said, Miss Richard." he sighed darkly. "We're two very different people."

~ There was little else to say to one another after that.

Ariadne was yawning so much her ordered her to bed.

The Point Man staying up on the front porch for a few hours more, till he started to nod off.

The sounds of the woods creeping over him and lulling him into a repose of heavy sleep.

"Arthur?" she said as she shook him out of his dreams.

He had been sleeping so well on one of the rockers, his body hurt.

"What is it?" he jumped off the chair and looked around. His hand going to his gun, certain the stalker was here now. Ready to detach himself from the darkness and pounce. It was still dark out in the woods. The stillness of their surroundings was powerful.

"You fell asleep in the chair." she said and pulled at him to come inside.

"Oh." he sighed and his hand left the gun holster. He had been ready to shoot. Ready for Eames to come at last. It was the waiting that was going to hurt the most.

"Arthur." she said as they came back into the house and he shut and locked the door behind them.

"I know I have no right to ask, but I don't want to sleep alone. I know you don't feel that way about me, and that's fine... but I'm scared."

"Miss. Richard." he tired to speak before she was stepping close to him. Her breath on his neck as she stood on tip toe.

"Please?" she whispered. "Nothing has to happen. I just can't fall asleep alone right now."

He let out a long sigh and nodded.

"Alright." he whispered.

Her fingers laced with his, and she was pulling him to her bedroom. The Point Man not resisting as he shut the door behind them. His blood sparking to life as she turned to face him. Her eyes wide and wanting as her hands caressed up his fore arms.

Suddenly he was kissing her. He couldn't help himself. Her lips were begging to be kissed and he couldn't resist that.

He realized she wasn't resisting as her body melted with his and he could feel the deliciousness of her tongue on his.

"Miss. Richard." he gasped and broke away. Her arms were wrapping around his waist now as she looked desperate for him.

"Come to bed, Arthur." she whispered.

**Sorry it took so long for the update. This chapter just didn't want to do what I wanted it to!**


	15. Chapter 15

15.

~ "Miss Richard." Arthur breathed as he buried his nose in her hair. Despite the long drive and stress of the past few days, she still smelled good. Her skin was perfumed with a subtle, clean smelling fragrance that he liked and made him breath her in more deeply. So deeply, he felt slightly dizzy as the blood started to rush from his brain, downward.

"I think you can call me Ariadne in this situation." she whispered in his ear as she was pulling him to her bed.

He swallowed hard and decided then and there, she would not be the one who was in charge anymore. Last time, he did as she wanted. This time, she would be under his control.

"Come to bed." she asked again as his hands and wandered down to her bottom and he cupped her firm backside, almost raising her off her feet.

"If we go to bed, I won't be letting you go to sleep." he threatened.

She smiled at him. A happy smile that reminded him of a spoiled child getting her way.

"I also don't intend to be unsatisfied. Last time it was all about you, not anymore." he told her as he pushed her on her bed and was on top in an instant.

How wonderful she felt underneath him. How perfectly she wrapped her legs around his waist as he felt his pants tighten with his growing need for her.

Her kiss seemed to burn him as he felt his erection build.

He wanted her to feel him. Wanted her to feel what she was doing to him. Let her know that it was because of her and for her.

He wasn't disappointed when he pressed his mounting hardness between her legs, and saw her eyes grow wide in fear.

Even with clothing to protect her, she still felt wonderful. She had a heat radiating from her that made him want to join his body with hers all the more.

"Arthur." she was whimpering his name as he vaguely realized he was rocking his hips into her. Their dry humping useless, except that it readied them both for what was to come.

"You want me?" he demanded.

"Yes." she said in a weak and helpless voice.

"I want you to."

His voice sounded strange to him. Huskier than normal as he felt a beast like creature stir within him.

"Oh!" she called out as he moved his hips and his hardness rubbed cruelly over her sensitive places.

She jumped and looked frightened. He could feel her body was excited by the promise of more orgasams and she was already breathing hard.

"Take your top off." he ordered.

She hesitated.

"Do as I say." he told her harshly as his lips found her ear and he started to kiss her. Making sure his hot breath tormented her.

"Arthur?" she moaned apprehensively as his hands roamed up her shirt and cupped one of her breasts.

She wasn't a well endowed woman. Her breasted fit perfectly to her body frame. But they were firm and her skin soft and responsive to his touch. Her nipple perking up at the stimulation.

"Arthur." she whispered and was wanting to kiss him on the lips.

Her sweetness was beckoning him. Calling to him like a siren song that he had to shake off. He ducked away from her kiss and glared angrily at her.

"Take you're top off." he ordered again. He put more steel in his voice and wiggled his hips into hers again. Knowingly sending waves of pleaser into her body.

She gasped, clutched at his dress shirt and, as soon as she came back down, she complied. Pulling her top off and carelessly throwing it on the floor.

Arthur felt a rush of power at the idea she had done what he wanted and started to undo his own shirt. He had shed the tie and vest earlier that day, and only wore his dress shirt and slacks now.

He wanted to feel his skin on hers. See if she was as soft as he hoped when he rested on top of her.

"Much better." she said with an impish grin. Her teeth biting down on her lower lip as she watched him expose his own body to her.

He liked the feel of her hands on his chest. Her little kisses trailing a path on his skin and daring to do more.

"Stop it." He ordered and lightly pushed her back down. His hands over hers in an instant. Restraining her willful body with his own.

"It thought-"

"I don't care what you thought, Miss. Richard." he said harshly as he almost crash landed back on top of her.

Her wide, bewildered eyes rousing the beast in him even more.

"Arthur?" she whispered as he rubbed his erection menacingly over her heated places. He hoped she was wet already. He wanted her to be turned on for him. Wanted her to be ready.

"You like this?" he asked as he ground himself into her. Their clothing still fending off real penetration, but the fun was always in the foreplay.

She bit her lip in that charming way of hers, and nodded. Her face burning with shame.

"Good." he breathed in relief. A certain satisfaction washing over him as he knew she liked what he was doing. Her body moving with his in perfect rhythm.

Their hips rocking like the tide in perfect sync.

"More." she whispered to him, and he didn't hesitate.

He kept a lone condom in his wallet. The last time he even needed one was months ago, and he effortlessly shed his clothing and rolled it on as she kissed him so wildly, he could scarcely concentrate.

"Behave, Miss Richard." he warned and he felt her lips curl into a smile.

She was under him then. Her face happy and her eyes bright as she opened her legs to him and he found his hands were once more, rubbing and teasing her naked, delicate folds.

He was pleased at the wetness that had already started for him. Pleased his thumb almost glided over the satin like skin of woman.

She was breathing hard as he touched her. Knowing that, as he stroked himself into a more ridged hardness, he was driving her wild with lust.

He was delighted to see her squirm under his touch. His fingers not penetrating, but tickling her.

"Arthur!" she almost cried.

"It's alright." he said coldly.

"No!" she whimpered and squirmed under him as he ran his fingers over her swollen clitoris. Her body jumping at the contract.

"You're such a spoiled brat." he breathed into her ear, and she was barely able to contain her moans. "Always getting what you want."

"Arthur, please!" she panted in frustrated heat.

He didn't deny her. He meant to punish her with his penetration, but at the last second, he took pity on her, and pushed himself in slowly.

Her inner walls gripped him so tightly, he almost lost his breath.

She was wet, warm and felt like an expensive fabric.

'_Never let this end_.' he wished suddenly. '_I want this forever._'

He rocked within her in a pleasing motion. His lover making soft little moans as her head was thrown back.

"Gentle." she whispered as he tried to force himself in deeper. His body instinctively wanting to own ever part of her.

"Deeper." he growled.

"It hurts." moaned and he felt her nails on his back

He winced at the slight pain of his skin being scratched, but kept rocking her.

His motion not slowing as he felt her inner walls start to spasm.

"Already?" he whispered in her ear and she was biting her lower lip again to stop from screaming.

She let out a gasp of frightened pleasure as he felt her contract sharply on him and hold his member tightly inside her.

"It's okay." he whispered. "I want you to come."

"No!" she cried softly.

"It's alright."

"Oh!" she was whispering now as her climax made her eyes grow confused and more frightened.

"Come for me!" he growled angrily and positioned his body to rub her clitoris more.

What followed was a wild beast of a woman screaming as a storm of completion hit her.

He wasn't sure if she was screaming at him to stop, or to never stop. Her arms beating at him wildly as he fearlessly rode her like she was a savage horse.

Finally, mercifully, she seemed to calm down and he could feel his own climax was close. He felt the need to come. Felt his shaft start to spasm.

"Arthur." she was panting as she held him close over her body. Their lips kissing so furiously, that they feared they might die if they stopped.

He felt himself come then. his body betraying him as he felt himself slip and give himself to her. Her body taking all of him as she held him close to her.

~ He fell asleep almost immediately. His mind and body gratified now as his new lover curled beside him.

The last thing he heard before giving himself to the land of dreams, was her whispering:

"We're going to do that again."

**Sorry it took so long to update guys. I know I normally update everyday, but lately I've been doing nothing but going to sleep as soon as I get home. Working on a new story idea for my little family series. **


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Arthur wasn't sure what roused him from sleep. His body was satiated and blissful in the aftermath of making love to Ariadne. But, an uneasy feeling prickled his nerves and made his blood hammer in his body.

Ariadne was sleeping soundly next to him. Their shared blanket covering her meekly from view. Only her peaceful face and dark hair peeped out at him.

She was serene as a lily on a pond, but the Point Man sensed something was wrong.

He could feel that the bedroom was waiting and expectant. Like it was holding it's breath and he wasn't alone.

Slowly, he turned his head and surveyed the room. The dark shadows telling him nothing as moonlight streamed in and cast its unnatural glow. A light that tricked him and made him see things that weren't there and hide things that were.

He heard it then. Heard the squeak of a floor board and saw the door to the hallway close. As though a phantom had slipped out and he barely caught it.

Someone was in the house.

Arthur remained still. His breathing never picking up as he slowly readied his mind for what was to come.

With silent, purposeful movements, he detached himself from the warm bed and Ariadne's comforting body. He stepped onto the floor and was careful not to make any noise as he pulled his pants and shirt back on.

He realized then his side arm was missing. The piece of hardware, so instrumental to his survival and Ariadne's protection. How could he lose it?

He felt himself start to panic now as he heard someone moving around in the living room. Heard a dish clatter in the kitchen. The intruder wasn't even trying to be quite as he prowled around like a wolf awaiting it's prey.

He looked back at Ariadne. Her sleep peaceful and undisturbed.

He couldn't wake her. She would panic and do something that would get them both killed. But she was naked under the covers and in no condition to runaway.

He took a deep breath, and left her sleeping.

The hallway, the small living room and kitchen were dark. Moonlight was coming in through the windows as Arthur followed the sounds into the kitchen. His feet and movements cat like as he crouched behind a wall. His breathing deep and silent as he hoped the element of surprise would work in his favor now that he was defenseless.

He could maybe get a knife from the kitchen, but what use was that against a gun? His guard had been dropped when he was with Ariadne. When he surrendered his body to her in a moment of lust and it resulted in her would be killer gaining the upper hand.

He spotted the man then. The intruder.

Eames was bigger than he expected. The same hight as him, but his body had more build and he looked like the kind of man who you would cross the street to avoid.

His hair was closely cropped and he looked distractedly angry and he leaned over the sink, his face a myriad of anger and hate.

The Point Man knew he couldn't reach a weapon with that beast in the way. He would be shot dead in seconds and Ariadne would be helpless.

She was still sleeping, there was no way to warn her and he couldn't possibly best this man in hand to hand combat.

Arthur swallowed hard and made his only move.

"Mr. Eames?" he said calmly as he came out of his hiding place.

Eames looked up at the Point Man and Arthur saw he held his gun. Eames had been in their bedroom, saw him and Ariadne together and stole the point Man's weapon.

Arthur put his hands up. He wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"I'm unarmed." he said quickly as Eames looked deadly.

"Is she alright?" Eames huffed. His accent defiantly English.

"Ariadne... she's fine." Arthur said.

I could hear her." Eames said and stalked closer to the Point Man. His eyes boiling over with intensity.

"Hear her." Arthur repeated numbly.

"Hear her crying no, you wouldn't stop."

"No, that's not what happened."

"You raped her."

"No... no, that's not true." Arthur said rationally.

He had to think back to the heated lovemaking with Ariadne. How her body demanded him, but how she gave feeble, kitten like cries of protest that he ignored. The passion between them so white hot, they were like animals in heat.

"YOUR RAPED HER!" Eames barked.

Arthur took a step back as the stalker approached him like am angry junk yard dog.

"Eames, lets talk for a second." Arthur said as the other man still held the gun at his side.

"No, no talking." Eames hissed and raised the gun at the Point Man.

Arthur had always been fast and at time reckless. It was how he lived so long in his line of work. He charged the stalker, tackling him to the ground as the gun went off.

It's bang so loud that Arthur heard distinct ringing in his ear that drowned out all other sounds.

It was a struggle with Eames. The stalker was so much stronger than the Point Man. His upper body was dense musculature and all the Point Man had on his side was agility.

Eames had grabbed hold of him, wrestling like they meant to kill each other as the gun flew out of Eames' hand and slid across the floor.

Arthur made a desperate grab for it, but was pulled roughly back by Eames' strong hands.

"I'll kill you!" he snarled before Arthur punched him in the throat.

The stalker was trained in fighting. Either in dirty street brawls, or more disciplined combat; Arthur couldn't decide. Either way, he took no prisoners as he delivered swift, heartless blows that knocked the wind out of the Point Man.

Arthur was on his knees, gasping for breath as his attacker stood over him.

His only thoughts were that he hoped Ariadne heard the gun shot and had sense enough to get dressed and climb out the window. Try to get away from the stalker who would no doubt kill them both.

He felt Eames grab him then, pulling back his right arm till Arthur almost yelped in protest.

He felt his bone break. A pain he had never felt before seared it's way through his body. Radiating in a tight hold that refused to let him go. His body was useless now as the pain betrayed him and he couldn't fight back. Couldn't defend himself because the pain was too intense.

Eames dropped him to the floor, adding insult to injury, and went went to hunt down Ariadne.

He left behind a broken, crippled Point Man in his wake.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

~ Arthur fought through the pain as he watched Eames stalk down the hall in search of Ariadne.

The Point Man listened for her screams, but heard none as the beast barged into her bedroom.

Arthur rolled on his back and tried to remember to take deep, cleansing breaths. He had learned that breathing could help stave off intense pain, and he found the rush of oxygen was rewarding.

Yet, it didn't help enough and he let out a frustrated cry as he tried sit up.

'_My side arm_.' he thought. '_Eames took it with him_.'

He tried to fend off the searing pain in his arm and focus on what he had to do next.

'_My 38._' he finally realized. The small, compact hand gun he kept hidden in the car as a backup, was still in play. If he could reach it, he would be armed. If Ariadne managed to get away, Eames would still come back for the Point Man and kill him.

If he could just get to the car, he still had a fighting chance.

He took a deep breath and tried to push himself to a standing position.

'_It's just a broken arm. It's only pain, it's only pain, it's only pain_.'

He didn't intend to cry, but the intensity was so severe, tears pooled in his eyes against his will.

'_You have to get to the car. Stand up, Arthur!'_ he said to himself. Only it felt more like the late president Winter's voice that was saying it now. A man who Arthur respected more than his own father was commanding him to stand up and get to the car.

'_Yes, sir._' he thought with a steeled determination.

'_You have a duty to protect her._' President Winter said.

"I will." Arthur said aloud to the phantoms that were in the room.

He pulled himself up using a chair from the kitchen table, and tried not to cry as he steadied himself.

He had forced himself before not to look at his arm, but like Lot's wife, he couldn't resist seeing.

He saw at once why it hurt so much. His shoulder was badly dislocated and he was bleeding heavily from the bone, protruding from the skin.

'_It's alight._' President Winter said in his mind. '_Just get to the car._'

Arthur inhaled a deep breath and started to walk. He hoped Ariadne had escaped, hoped the Eames wouldn't come after him too quickly as he wasn't moving very fast on his own get away.

'_I'll get my gun._' he thought to himself. '_Then, I'll kill him._'

He had only killed two people in his entire life. He never felt bad about it because of what they planned to do to Mrs. Winter. Just like he knew he wouldn't feel bad about killing Eames now.

He was almost to the door when he felt a body crash into him.

"Arthur." Ariadne said breathless with fear.

He looked at her dumbfounded as she helped him down the steps.

"How... how did you get away?" he asked and looked to the house. "Where's Eames?"

"I opened the window, then hide under the bed. He thought I got away and went after me. He's in the woods." she said putting his good arm over her shoulder.

"I have an extra gun in the car." Arthur said as she looked in horror at his arm.

"Arthur, what did he do to you?" she whimpered.

"It's broken." he panted from the waves of pain that kept hitting him without mercy. "Ariadne, we have to get to the car, and get my gun." he said as she walked him to the black BMW that was parked outside.

"The keys..." he sighed.

"I got it." she said helpfully and searched the pockets of his pants.

"Hurry." Arthur prompted as he sensed Eames would soon give up his prey and come back to the cabin.

"I'm hurrying!" she cried and fumbled and dropped them on the ground.

"Ariadne, we don't have time." Arthur sighed as he felt ready to give up just now.

"It's okay." she cried softly and opened the car door. Letting Arthur in the passenger side with his shattered and useless arm.

"You have a compound fracture." she said as her hand was now covered in his blood. "Your shoulder doesn't look right."

"Well, I'll have to have a talk with Eames about that." Arthur sighed as Ariadne raced to the other side of the car, jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Ariadne." Arthur sighed. "My spare side arm is under your seat. Give it to me."

"You can barely sit up!" she protested.

"Now is not the time to argue!" he shouted. "Give me the gun; Eames has my other weapon and he'll use it!"

"Arthur."

"No! No, Arthur. No more of you being in charge!" he shouted.

"Arthur."

"What?"

"He's here." she said in a sad, defeated tone.

Arthur looked towards her line of sight.

When she had started the engine, the headlights came on and shone into the trees.

Eames was standing there. Watching them curiously.

"Ariadne, move down in the seat." Arthur whispered and she slid down as far as she could.

"Put the car in gear. The locks were automatic." he added in a hushed whisper.

"Arthur?" she cried softly. "What's he going to do?"

"He's going to stay here and we're leaving." Arthur assured her.

He had slid down in his own seat so that if Eames did decide to shoot, the engine would absorb the bullets and they would be low enough to escape any real fire.

"Reach under the seat, and give me the gun." he ordered.

Ariadne moved her arms in a desperate search for the 38.

"I don't feel it." she gasped as she tired to hunt for it and stay low.

"Keep looking."

"Arthur, we have to get out of here!" she hissed.

Before Arthur could say anything, the driver side window shattered and Eames was pulling her out by her hair.

"You whore!" he barked at her as she was screaming wildly.

Arthur, the pain forgotten lunged for Ariadne as she tried to hit Eames and free herself.

The stalker's ape like arms reached over the broken window and unlocked the door, allowing him to drag her out more easily.

Arthur was powerless to stop him as Ariadne fought back.

Her small body was kicking at him, hitting him and finally grabbing hold of the steering wheel as Eames resorted to pulling her out by her feet.

She couldn't fight him for long and, in the end, the strong man won.

She fell to the floor of the car before he pulled her out. Arthur shouting the whole time and barely able to move with his broken, dislocated arm.

He heard her wild screams of protest. Eames shouting at her as they fought.

Arthur was able to lean over and search for the 38 under the driver's side, and found it wasn't there at all.

'_Where is it?_' he thought wildly as Ariadne was screaming like she was about to be killed.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a loud BANG and the screaming, the yelling, wen't deathly quite and still.

He only heard his own breath passing in and out of his mouth as the sound of the gunshot silenced everything else.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

~ Arthur was holding his breath as the silence stretched on without end.

'_Gun shot._' he thought slowly.

The air was still and almost seemed afraid. As if it were waiting for something else to happen. The Point Man waited as well. He didn't move from the car, only sat there is disbelief and shock.

A second bang echoed through the night air and snapped him back to reality.

"Ariadne!" he shouted and found the strength to fight off the pain and open his side of the car.

Blood was pumping out of his open, mangled arm as he searched the darkness for her. The headlights were shinning on the trees and showing him nothing.

"Ariadne!" he shouted into the dark`w like a ghost. Her feet almost floating and her gaze, blank and lifeless.

"Ariadne?" he breathed in relief and a shot of pain in his arm made him wince and stoop over.

He saw her more clearly as she was walking back to the car. Her clothing covered in blood and her expression unfeeling.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he demanded.

"It's not my blood." she said numbly as she opened the driver's side of the car, swept the glass off, and climbed in.

Arthur didn't know what to do. He looked for Eames to come running after them, but the night surrendered none of it's secrets.

"Ariadne, what happened? Where's Eames?" he asked as he hobbled to his side of the car and sat next to her.

She started the engine without a word and handed him his standard side arm.

"I got your gun back." she told him in that detached way of hers. That awful wall that she put up whenever she wanted to regain control of something.

"Tell me what happened!" Arthur growled as the pain in his arm kept biting him.

"Everything's fine." she told him.

They drove for a long time and said nothing.

"Everything's fine." she repeated to herself.

~ She took him strait to a hospital in the nearest town and things happened very quickly after that.

Arthur went into surgery almost at once, but he still had the foresight to attend to her safety first. He thought about calling Cobb to come for Ariadne, but ended up phoning Willie instead. The older gentleman dutifully driving for a few hours to help his friend.

Where Willie took her, Arthur had no idea and decided that would be best for now. The less he knew, the better.

Ariadne vanished into the morning light as he was being prepped for surgery. She never explained to him what happened to Eames or how she escaped. Although, Arthur had his own theories.

~ As soon as he woke up from his operation, he saw police men.

"Eames?" he asked the man in charge.

"We found him at your cabin. Two rounds in him." the local sherif said dully. "Your handy work?"

"Wish I could take credit." Arthur mumbled and tried not to fall asleep again.

"You mean Miss Richard shot him?" the sherif asked.

"What do you know about her?" Arthur asked.

"Your head of security, a fellow named Cobb keeps calling our office. Wanting to know if she's alright."

"Tell him you're still concluding your investigation." Arthur groaned as he sat up in bed and looked and his bandaged arm.

"That's all I can say anyway." the sherif said.

"Mr. Eames was stalking her." Arthur sighed.

"We know that. He's a convicted sex offender who has been obsessed with Miss. Richard since he saw her at some charity party he was bar tending at. According to the FBI, his home was littered with news articles of her; it seems he had been hiding surveillance equipment in her home and tracking her movements." the sherif said.

"He didn't do it alone." Arthur mused and managed to stand up.

His world was a little dizzy, but he managed to stay vertical.

"Why would anyone help him stalk that poor girl?" the sherif asked.

"The less you know, the better." Arthur told him.

"We need Miss. Richard to give a statement." the sherif said. "We need one from you as well. Senator Richard's body was found in a hotel room last night and Miss Richard's boyfriend was killed as well. You had a fight with a lot of witnesses. We need to know what's happening."

Arthur nodded.

"If you drive me back to the Richard's summer house, I'll explain everything." Arthur said.

~ '_Hard to write with my left hand, but I'll give it a go. I hope I'm wrong. I hope I'm just paranoid.'_

Arthur shut his little notebook and stowed it safely in his jacket pocket as the sherif drove him to the senator's summer home.

He had refused the pain medication the doctor gave to him. He didn't want to be drugged for this.

Cobb was waiting for him. The head of security, a man with access to everything in this house, was sitting in his office when Arthur walked in.

"Thank God." Cobb breathed as Arthur tried to hide his bandaged arm under his coat. "Where's Miss Richard?"

"Safe." Arthur told him.

"Where is she?" Cobb asked.

"Don't worry. She's fine." Arthur said.

"I have to worry." Cobb said fitfully. "Senator's body was found in some seedy hotel room. He was murdered."

"By Eames?" Arthur prompted.

"I don't know who." Cobb said innocently.

"Cobb, my arm is killing me, I've had to put up with this bullshit for days now, you could have clued me in. I mean, how far back do we go?" Arthur sighed.

Cobb looked a little to surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean." Arthur growled.

When Cobb said nothing, Arthur went on.

"You found out about Eames' obsession with Miss Richard. found out he would do anything to get close to her, so you gave him a little push."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cobb laughed.

"Well let me see if I have it right." Arthur said just as joyfully. "Eames couldn't possibly gain access to Miss Richard's home and bedroom without you knowing. You're very good at your job and for you to drop the ball on that is incompetence you're not capable of possessing."

Cobb said nothing. Only looked at Arthur with a strange smile.

"You planted those camera in her room." Arthur accused.

"No."

"There is no way some poor working class bum like Eames could have gained access to that level of equipment."

"Arthur, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You planted the cameras and gave Eames the feed to them. He watched her, obsessed about her, and when he saw people getting in his way to being with her, boyfriends, her father... me, he came after us."

"Listen to yourself, you sound crazy."

"I am." Arthur laughed. "I've been thinking a lot about this actually. It makes sense it was you, Cobb. It was you who told Eames that I was taking Ariadne to Willie's. You knew I liked that place. It was you who told Eames about Elizabeth. What did you do? Bug the car and tell him?"

Arthur looked at his old friend with a dark scowl.

"It was also you, personally, who took my 38 out of the car so I didn't have a back up gun."

"Arthur."

"I know Richard was guilty. I know you feel that you were doing a service to the American people, but why involve me?" Arthur said in a voice as cold as ice.

Cobb stared at his friend for a long time.

"Because, you don't deserve a hero's honor after what you did." he said at last.

Arthur flinched at those words. Cobb stood up and paced around the room.

"You didn't check your six and got your friend killed. His blood was on your hands. Now, Mrs. Winter may have called you a hero, but I know you were just a coward looking to save your own skin."

Arthur sat perfectly still and let Cobb go on.

"As for Senator Richard, he's guilty. No one deserves to have everything taken from him more than he does. I wanted Eames to kill his precious daughter because that is the one thing in the world he loves."

Arthur felt sick to his stomach as Cobb had the nerve to smile.

"So, best case scenario, Eames kills Ariadne and me. He's already taken care of the senator."

"Justice." Cobb laughed.

"I see." Arthur sighed. "I know about it now. So what are we going to do about that?"

"I'm not sure yet." Cobb said.

"You're too much of a coward to stand up to me. I imagine you'll go back to that stupid little cabin you love so much and dream of better days." Cobb said.

"What about Ariadne?"

"What about her?" Cobb almost spat.

"What will happen to her when I'm gone and your in prison?" Arthur asked.

"Who says I'm going to prison? Eames it the one who killed those people. Who attacked you."

"Eames is a mad dog. You let him off the chain and pointed him in her direction. You're going to be held accountable." Arthur said meekly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it's so." Arthur said smartly. He turned his mouth to his cast that was hidden under his coat.

"Brian, you gat all that?" he said to the mic that was hidden there.

Not a second later, before Cobb could react, the sheriff had barged into Cobb's office and Brian, the young male servant, was right behind him.

"I got it all, sir." the youth was saying as the sherif was placing Cobb under arrest.

Arthur wasn't paying attention to Brian, only looking at Cobb's shocked and angry face as the sherif was reading him his rights.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

~ "Owe! Watch it, harpie woman." Arthur snarled as Jordan pinned the collar of his shirt down. Her long, talon like finger nails scratching him a little.

"You know, for a big hero who got shot and all, you sure do complain a lot." Jordan chastised as she smoothed out the new black jacket and well made shirt.

"I won't comment on that." Arthur winced as he felt the pain medication he had finally taken start to wear off.

"Well, take a look." Jordan said at last and made him face a mirror.

She moved aside and let the Point Man see her handy work.

Even though his arm was still tightly wrapped and was bulky and odd looking, Arthur had to admit, he looked good.

"Armani suits you. You could be on the cover of GQ." she added.

Arthur hated to agree, but when she was right...

"What was wrong with my old clothes?" he grumbled as he clumsily tried to straiten his tie.

"Stop picking at it!" Jordan snapped and swatted him away. "What was wrong with them, was that they didn't work for your body type. You're thin and lean and you don't need to wear things that try and hide that. You don't need shoulder pads in your jacket, that went out in the 80's. You don't want to wear stripped ties with primary colors unless your being ironic. And no more monochromatic suits." she scolded and fixed his clothing as if he were a barbie doll.

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur asked.

"I like you." Jordan said simply.

He looked at her.

"Not like that." Jordan told him and rolled her eyes. "We can both do better. No, I think you're good for Ariadne. I think after all this, you're the one man she can trust. I think she cares about you and believe me, it's not easy to get that girl to care about a man. I've known her for too long and she has a lot of issues with trust."

"She has every reason to. The person she trusted to watch over her was helping some crazed stalker. Her father and boyfriend were killed." Arthur sighed.

"Exactly. But she truest you. I mean, she took you to West Egg Village right?" Jordan asked.

"You know about that place?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I think you can go to her." Jordan said.

"Go to her." Arthur huffed and shook his head. "Big climatic romantic moment? The bad guy's defeated, our hero comes for his lady and they have a long passionate embrace and kiss?"

He meant it to be mocking but Jordan only smiled.

"Preferably with an ocean view and sunset in the background. Play some Mumford and Sons to."

"Jordan, I'm not that guy. I'm... I'm not good at this."

"I know, that's why I'm helping you. You need all the help you can get."

"Jordan, I can't be her body guard anymore, I'll fail... I'll..." he looked at his broken arm. "I got too close. I compromised things."

"I don't know what that means other than you slept with her and think it was a mistake. Which it wasn't trust me, Ariadne isn't loose in bed. She likes you." Jordan said as she started apply lipstick. The society girl in love with her reflection.

"Did she say that?" Arthur asked curiously.

"She didn't have to." Jordan smiled.

~ It was a three hour drive to Willie's old family home. Arthur knew where the house was. Another old home, buried out in the country.

It was hard to drive with only one arm free, but he figured Ariadne could drive back.

~ She was in the back garden. Her clothing obviously borrowed from one of Willie's relatives and she looked so unlike herself, it was absolutely flattering.

Dirt was on her face, her hair was in a messy bun and she was slightly sun burnt.

"Been out there all day since the news reported her father was found dead." Willie said sadly. "She started tending to my late wife's rose garden, then went to work on the vegetable garden. She works out there all day and never says hello."

Arthur watched her hunched over in the dirt from the back porch. The young woman with the well made clothing and expensive jewelry was a far cry from this shattered girl right now.

"Then the news was about her fiancé and how that stalker was found dead. How her father's head of security was involved. It's all that's on the TV right now." Willie added worriedly.

"I've come to take her back home." Arthur admitted. "I've arranged for her her sister to stay with us. Out of the public eye. Have any reporters come around?"

"You know better." Willie laughed.

Arthur nodded. Willie had kept Ariadne perfectly hidden here.

"You clean up real good, Arthur. Thought you were a movie star for a second there." the older man teased.

Arthur let his friend's laughter roll off him as he went outside.

~ She was replanting tomatoes and he thought she didn't see him.

"I've been here a week and no word from you." she said without turning around.

"I know. I had to give a statement about the shooting." Arthur said.

"My dad's dead." she said dryly and went to work digging.

"Yes."

"Bill to."

"Yes."

She let out a sigh and stopped her labor.

"It's all over the news."

"That's why I had to wait so long." he admitted. "Couldn't have reporters come and find you here."

"Cobb." she said darkly.

"He was behind all of it. He set the cameras up. He encouraged Eames to stalk you. He feed Eames information about our movements together." Arthur explained.

She nodded and started digging again.

"The news is saying my father didn't do it. Now that he's dead, they were able to investigate. Forensic accounting proved he never took bribes." she sighed. "So why did Cobb say he did?"

"I'm not sure." Arthur admitted sadly.

She plunged her trow in the dirt and stood.

With the dirty gardening clothes, her slightly sun burnt face and messy hair, she looked more lovely than she could ever look in expensive trappings.

"You look nice." she nodded.

"Jordan dressed me." he explained.

"She must like you."

"She said he did." he shrugged.

"How's the arm?"

"Painful."

"So, what happens now?"

"Now, you drive us to another location. Elizabeth is waiting for us there already. You'll eventually have to give a statement to police, but it won't be a big deal." he said.

"I would have thought... after all this, you won't want to be my body guard any more." she said sadly.

"I'm not your body guard." he corrected sourly. "I can't exactly protect you with this arm anyway."

He looked at his arm, encased and useless in the cast.

"Then what-"

"Jordan put it in my head I need to come and sweep you off your feet." he grumbled.

He saw her smile briefly and the compose herself again.

"With one arm?" she said.

"I told her it was ridiculous, but she dressed me up and told me to come get you." he said feeling like a fool.

He was sure that moment she would laugh at him. Laugh and declare a girl like her, a rich, well bred lady, could never be with him. That he was a diversion and his job to her was over.

"Well, Jordan always had good taste. Better than me." she said.

He wasn't sure what that meant but was slightly hopeful it was something good.

"What else did she say?" Ariadne asked.

"That you have a lot of trust issues and that you trusted me." he admitted.

She looked angry for a second. That wall coming back up.

"I do have trust issues." she said darkly. "But I trust you. You tell me the truth even when I don't want to hear it."

"And I always will." he snapped back.

"Alright."

Alright... what?"

"Alright, I'll let you sweep me off my feet." she sighed as if begrudgingly agreeing with him.

"Very well. Like I said... you're driving." he said as she hid a smile under her dirty hands.

_~ Election Night ~_

_ ~ 2 Years Later ~_

~ Arthur could scarcely recognize the lake house these days. After all the work that he wanted done, Ariadne had come in and remolded everything her own way. She had carelessly thrown out the southwest style decor that he had thought would never go out of style, and redecorated. He had to admit, she did a wonderful job.

He had been worried the the decor would be some shabby chic nonsense, but it turned out alright. She had bought furniture for a man, and dressed it as if a woman lived there to. Eventually, without any agreement being met, she had taken up residence in the cabin with him.

"Ariadne, it's on!" he called as the special news report flashed on the screen.

She was running out of the kitchen. Dinner was cooking and her face was pink for the heat of the stove.

"Do you think the'll play the footage from my shelter again?" she asked hopefully.

"Marks has based her whole campaign around women's rights and your story, the shelter was front and center." Arthur teased as he rubbed the pain in his arm that suddenly flared up again.

Ariadne moved over on the couch and started to rub his shoulders. His arm never truly healed right after Eames' attack, and he had retired from his work as a Point Man.

"It was such an honor to go with her on the campaign trail." Ariadne added.

"It brought much needed publicity to your batter women's shelter. That's all I care about." Arthur said as the old mutt, which they never named, curled up on his lap.

"It did bring in a lot of donations." Ariadne agreed. "If I have to be famous, I'm glad I can use what happened to me to help other women."

Arthur had to agree.

Ariadne couldn't avoid the media. After she came out of hiding, she wisely gave a very gripping interview on TV about all she had endured from her stalker, Cobb and the loss of her father. She used that publicity to open a battered women and children's shelter. A place that didn't just give women a place to go, but taught them job skills, finished school and provided day care while they were working. Even helping them find a new place to live. She had taken a terrible thing and turned it into something very positive. She used her money to help those who never could help themselves.

Arthur was proud of her. She wasn't the angry closed off girl anymore, but she was stronger and more capable. They had started living together right after he came to get her from Willie's and didn't feel the need to go their separate ways.

It was odd for him to go from her protector to a more domestic situation, but he was comfortable with it.

Life was peaceful and easy these days. They watched TV together at the election results came in. That night, they would make love. In the morning, they would drive out to have lunch with her sister and visit a few friends.

"Here come the results." the former Point Man teased as she curled beside him. Her body tense with happy anticipation.

**~ END ~**

**Sorry it's been taking so long to update. Been busy last few days. Cleaning my house and getting rid of a bunch off stuff. It's exhausting work!**

**BTW, today was my 12 year wedding anniversary! My husband took me to see "Peter Pan" at the Houston Ballet. This WILL feature into my little family update that I've now started working on. **

**Won't say anymore, but I really think you'll love it. **


End file.
